The Tears of Hope
by Akina
Summary: *Updated! Capter 15!*When an enemy shatters the Time Gate and the senshi are scatterd across the time lines, with nothing but eachother and a helpful new friend, Usagi amd Rei must figure out how to get home. I suck at writing summaries!
1. The problem

Disclaimer: I do not claim Sailor moon or Gundam Wing I'm only a mere fan of both!  
  
Akina's Notes: At the moment I have no idea where this story will go. I just came up with an idea. I don't know the pairings, but I'm going to come up with those on my own. I will consider suggestions though. I refuse to do a Usagi/Heero fic, though. Please review so I can get an idea of what everyone thinks and get an idea of how well I write. This is my first fic. Though so, don't get to mad! Sorry about the slight Usagi bashing in the beginning, the whole fic won't be like this. Also, I don't know if Japanese really write term papers so sorry if the culture is just a bit off. I only know so much! This is long so I'll stop now, unless I need to explain something I probably will not write such a long A.N. again. I'll let you get to reading now.  
  
  
  
The Tears of Hope  
  
Usagi stared in shock at the normally even-tempered, quite blue haired girl now chasing her and screaming "Usagi-chan I'm going to kill you!" After all Usagi had only accidentally knocked the nice neat stack of papers. "Those were my term papers in page order and in class hour order! Organizing them alone only took me a little over three hours!"  
  
"I'm really sorry Ami-chan! I'll help you get them back in order! EEP!" Usagi yelped as she ran away from her red-faced friend ducking the various items thrown at her.  
  
"Oh no! You already helped enough!"  
  
"Wow, Usagi-chan what did you do to make Aim-chan so mad, I've never seen her like this." Asked a Minako who was now entering.  
  
Rei was the one who answered. "Oh, she just knocked over a stack of papers that Ami-chan had been working on for over three hours." Rei snickered as Ami finally hit her target in the back of the head with a notebook. "This is actually pretty funny to watch."  
  
Ami had stopped chasing Usagi and came over to where the two girls were talking. A tearful Usagi followed her. Rei had called the all the inner-senshi to the temple for a meeting. She had explained little, but it was clear the violet-eyed priestess had sensed something that worried her.  
  
"Who are we waiting on?" asked Ami.  
  
"Just Mako-chan. It seems. I thought I was late, but she's even later then I am!" said a jubilant Minako.  
  
"Um, Minako-chan, I told you and Usagi-chan to come early since both of you are always late," Rei explained with a sheepish smile.  
  
"Oh" was the only reply Minako could muster.  
  
"Hey!" cried an offended Usagi. "I'm not always late. Besides if you told us to come an hour early the Mako-chan is late! Almost ten minutes too!" Right on cue Makoto entered the room with a gigantic basket.  
  
"Sorry, I'm so late. I had trouble finding a basket big enough for all the cookies I baked. I made extra so we'll all get some." At the last remark every eye glared at Usagi.  
  
"Sheesh! What is this Usagi bashing day anyway? I feel so appreciated!" Usagi whined, becoming over dramatic as she gave the group big, sad, puppy eyes. Everyone sweat dropped excluding Usagi.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door. It slid open directly after, exposing Setsuna. Her maroon eyes held a worried expression. "I need you all to come to the time gate there's about to be some trouble and I'll need you and the outers' help. The outers are already there. We must go quickly, more will be explained when we arrive." She then turned, her olive hair flipping about behind her.  
  
The five girls quickly followed her orders and followed Setsuna into the portal she had created that lead to the time gate. The giant basket and scattered papers the only sign the girls had ever been there. (an hehe foreshadowing here no?)  
  
At the time gate the girls were now all dressed in their fukus and they saw the outer senshi and Tuxedo Kamen, already transformed, there too. All nine senshi looked at Sailor Pluto questioningly.  
  
"All right, I'll explain a bit now so will you all quit looking at me like that? Please?" Sailor Pluto waited until everyone had stopped giving the, 'why am I here' glare the continued with her story. "I came across something that troubled me when I was searching through the timelines to make sure everything was in order. I couldn't see any farther then today. That means either someone is somehow blocking my view of everything or someone is coming to destroy the Time Gate!"  
  
With this conclusion everyone took in a deep gasp.  
  
"D-d-destroy the Time Gate? You think someone would do that?" a very shaken up Sailor Saturn asked.  
  
"What would happen if it was destroyed?!" shrieked a disturbed Rei.  
  
"Well, if some one had a big enough grudge against us of even just me yes, I think destroying the Time Gate would be very possible. If it was destroyed then anyone in this area would be dropped in a random time and anyone who had any idea how to get here, which our enemies must, then nothing would be able to stop them from going anywhere to do anything. "  
  
"That's so horrible! What do you want us to do about it?" asked Sailor Venus. Taking on a serious form compared to her normally happy-go- lucky self.  
  
"Well, I was hoping that you would all help prevent this and help me to find out who was doing this." Concluded Sailor Pluto. She was pleased to get an enthusiastic yes from everyone.  
  
Suddenly there was a menacing but soft chuckle from behind the group. All turned to see a silhouette of a female figure with long hair shrouded in the mists of time. "This has been very touching, this group meeting. But, I believe you are too late. My warriors and I are already here."  
  
With those dreadful words said there was a brilliant flash of light and everyone blanked out……..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
AN: So, like? Didn't like? Sorry about the cliffhanger, I don't know if it was very convincing or not…. Hope you all like my first chapter! 


	2. Near Death Encounter

Akina's Notes: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I didn't think that people would like this so much(. O.K. the usual disclaimer thingy: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing like I said last chapter I'm a mere fan (though a very big one!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Near Death Encounter  
  
Usagi awoke with a terrible headache. Sitting up slowly she now looked about her surroundings; she seemed to be in a beautiful garden. She tried to remember how she got here. The last thing she could remember was... the meeting at the Time Gate. Her stomach sank as she remembered Sailor Pluto's prediction of what would happen if something happened to the Time Gate. 'Where am I? When am I? How will I get home?' Hysteria starting to take effect Usagi started to sob heavily. She didn't even know if where she was, was Japan, or even earth! This was not exactly good, and at the moment there was no one that she knew here that was friendly.  
  
"Oh good Usagi-chan!" cried a familiar voice!  
  
Usagi turned to see Rei running towards her. She had never been so happy to see the raven haired-priestess in her entire life! Usagi got to her feet unsteadily and regaining her balance as best she could and ran forward to meet her friend.  
  
"Rei! I was so worried I was going to be all alone! Did you blank out too? Is anyone else here?" Usagi's voice grew louder and shriller with each question. She could here her voice becoming more ear piercing, but couldn't stop herself. Usagi had to know the answers, and then she realized that maybe she had been dreaming the whole thing. That hope died quickly since she didn't remember ever seeing a garden near anywhere she went in Tokyo.  
  
Rei held up her hand trying to get Usagi to stop the questions. When that didn't work Rei simply slapped Usagi across the face. The hurt look Usagi gave Rei made her explain. "I had to stop you before you broke the sound barrier. Besides, you Ondago Atama, how am I supposed to tell you what I know with you screaming questions at me?!"  
  
"Don't call me Ondago Atama!" yelled Usagi in response.  
  
"Well, do you want me to tell you anything or not?" was Rei's retort. She waited for Usagi to nod. "O.K. I have no clue where we are. I know it isn't Tokyo. We must be in the future from what I've seen from the technology which isn't much and I have no clue if anyone is even in this time."  
  
"Well at least we know something…" Usagi never finished what she was saying because she heard the sound of a gun being cocked and the steeled voice say  
  
"Omae o korosu."  
  
Usagi slowly turned towards the back of her where the voice came from. It was a boy about her age with messy, dark brown hair and Prussian blues eyes. His eyes glared at her and Rei. 'Just when I thought this was getting better I have to be shot to death by a boy my age! Ugh! What in the world did I do!?'  
  
"Heero what are you doing?!" shouted a indigo eyed, chestnut haired boy running towards the group. When he got close enough the longhaired boy jumped in between Usagi and the gun. "You know we just have to work on your people skills." Joked their savior. This remark made Usagi giggle and Rei's lips turned up in a small smile, still wary of the boy with the gun.  
  
"Hn." Was the Heero's reply.  
  
Encourage by Usagi's laugh Duo decided to say something to Heero. "See what I mean! The only words you ever say are Hn, and Omae o korosu! You could at least try something new!"  
  
"You're pushing your luck you braided baka and you know it too!" declared a cynical voice. Heero just glared at Duo now, wondering if he should threaten him.  
  
Usagi started to really look around now with the new voice coming in. She realized this voice came from a Chinese looking young man about the same age as everyone else. A blonde boy and a taller boy with really weird looking bangs, covering his one eye and leaving the other emerald eye exposed followed him. She then realized the garden they all were standing in was surrounded by wall of what looked like a mansion. 'I'm probably trespassing which is why I was threatened,' was Usagi's thought after realizing this. 'This must look really weird.'  
  
"I'm very sorry if we are invading your privacy. I have no idea how my friend and I got in here." Said Rei obviously thinking the same thing as Usagi.  
  
Rei's thoughts were slightly running along the same path as Usagi's though she had now looking past this point she was now trying to think of a way to explain their presence whomever this place belonged to.  
  
"That's all right people are always lost in this place it's so big." It was the blonde boy who replied. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. This is my house. And you two are?" He smiled at the two strange girls. They were both very pretty, even if the blonde one had really funny looking hair.  
  
"Hello!" said the blonde cheerfully. "My name is Tsukino Usagi. My friend is Hino Rei."  
  
"My name is Duo Maxwell, my friend who tried to shoot you ere is Heero Yuy, the Chinese guy is Wufei Chang, you already know Quatre and the taller one is Trowa Barton." Offered Duo, pointing out boys as he named them off.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Said Usagi giving off a cheerful smile. She had already forgotten about Heero's threat to kill her. Rei on the other hand had not, she only gave a small nod to the group of boys, not willing to forgive so easily.  
  
"Well, if you wouldn't mind, Quartre-san, could you show us to the door? Usagi-chan and I need to find a place to stay. We are new to this place so it might take a while." Said Rei, trying to get Usagi and herself out of whatever trouble they might be in if Quatre, or any of the others, remembered that they were trespassing.  
  
"Of course. I'll even help you look for a place to stay." offered Quatre, his nice streak kicking in. "How much money do you have?"  
  
Rei was not caught off guard since she had been thinking of an excuse for no money. "Something awful happened where we come from, we had to leave right away. Since we had to leave right away, we have no money; we didn't have time to pack any."  
  
"That was slick Rei-chan!" whispered Usagi in the girl's ear while she nodded dramatically.  
  
"I'm so sorry that such an awful thing would happen to you. If you want, you could stay here, no charge." Quatre looked at the two girls seriously, with sympathy in his eyes.  
  
"Oh can we Quatre-san?" it was Usagi who replied with enthusiasm. When the boy nodded she happily screeched "Yippee!"  
  
Rei glared at Usagi eagerness to accept this offer. She still did not trust the five boys standing before them.  
  
Quatre laughed and bid them follow him to their rooms. After one minute, Usagi was completely lost. 'This place is a maze!' she thought. When they got to some door in some hallway, the group stopped.  
  
"Here, there's only one bed in here but it's the only room that would really suit you two I think." Said Quatre as he opened the door. "I'll have a servant bring up a few things for you to sleep in. You better stay in here until one of us comes to show you to breakfast in the morning. Good night." Quatre turned with the group trailing after him. Only Heero lingered.  
  
"If I catch you snooping around. I will kill you."" with that said, Heero turned and stalked away in the direction the others had disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: This is written in third person omniscient (third person narrator knows every thought). So, just so you don't get confused how Rei and Usagi know people's names! They don't until they are introduced! I know this is chapter is probably boring, but this is still the introductory stuff. I also wrote this when I was tiered so please forgive my bad writing (if it's bad… I don't really know.) More will be explained next chapter! Stay tuned! 


	3. Making Plans for the Girls

Akina's notes: I think I have an idea for pairings but those are subject t change. I wont tell what I'm thinking though( I'm gonna make you all wait! Lol. Please review! Thank you so much for those of you who have! You guys are too nice( O.K. the standard diclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing, I'm just a mere fan! Just like I said before! (Sorry for all the ! marks. I'm happy cuz I only have one 1/2day left of school then summer!)  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Making Plans for the Girls  
  
  
  
Ther was a soft knock on the door indicating that a servant was there to drop off what Quatre promised. Rei got up and answered the door. The servent was a young man in desert attire. He looked to be around the age of twenty five.  
  
"Good evening miss, Master Quatre asked me to bring you these." The servant handed over two oversized night shirts. "He also asked me to bring you this in case you got hungry." He then handed over a medium sized plate which had six sandwhiches piled on it.  
  
Usagi squealed in delight at the thought of eating. "Yay food I'm starved!" She happily bounded over to the door and graciously accepted the plate of food from the man, then ran over to where the small table in their room was.  
  
The servant smiled and shook his head at Usagi. Then turned to Rei, "Good night miss." He then turned and walked off.  
  
"Good night and thank you!" Rei called after him. After closing the door, Rei turned only to see Usagi digging in to her second sanwhich. "Hey! Usagi-chan! Save me some!"  
  
Rei hurried over to where Usagi was making a pig out of herself. "Sorry Rei-chan, but all this excitement today has made me hungry!"  
  
"Usagi-chn, I hate to point this out to you, but, um. Your always hungry."  
  
"Well, I need nourishment, I'm a teenager!"  
  
~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~@  
  
In a common room on the first floor of Quartre's mansion, a group of five guys were sitting. One with unruly dark brown hair and Prussian blue eyes was glaring at a boy with long chestnut hair tied back in a long braid. A Chinese boy with his hair pulled back in a low tight looking ponytail was also giving the braided boy the evil eye.  
  
"You shouldn't have told them our names." The boy's voice was monotone, but Duo knew that his seemingly emotionless friend was angry. Very angry, and Heero mad at you was not a good thing. Duo had found that out first hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero, but they seemed nice." Explained Duo, in an attempt to defend himself.  
  
"There are a lot of people who seem nice you braided baka. The hard part is telling what ones are really nice and what ones want you dead!"  
  
"I'm sorry! Damn, what else do you want me to say?"  
  
"Sorry wont help you stay alive Duo!" yelled Wufei sharply.  
  
"Maybe, you shouldn't be so hard on him. He was just trying to be nice." Offered Quatre, trying to prevent a war between his friends.  
  
"I have to be hard on him to make him strong! Weaklings don't survive in the type of life we've chosen for ourselves.  
  
"I am not a weakling," yelled Duo. How could he be a weakling!? Most people who attempted to do what he and his friends did died their first try, and Duo had survived many missions.  
  
"Well, then start acting like someone who isn't" Wufei seemed as if he was about ready to kill him, so Duo backed off. He didn't want to be dead by tomorrow.  
  
"All right now will you please calm down everyone?" Trowa asked. Noticing the look in Wufei's eyes even before Duo. He decided to get back to the problem that had started this whole thing. Two problems to be exact. "What we are going to do about the girls is the problem at hand could we get back to that subject before we wake the neighborhood?"  
  
Everyone calmed down a bit realizing that they needed to be working together to figure out what to do.  
  
"We need to get them away from your house Quatre," said Heero. "We don't want them to see our Gundams just in case they are an enemy."  
  
"I don't think they…" Duo trailed off remembering his two friends' looks they had given him earlier. "Never mind… Hey! I have an idea! Heero, why don't you call Relena in the morning to see if they can stay at one of her dorms and attend her school? We agreed to go there for a while to keep her out of danger so, with us there we could keep a watch on those girls while protecting Relena!" Duo grinned smugly at his master plan idea.  
  
Heero then got up. "Unless anyone else can up with a better plan, I'll call Relena in the morning and ask her." He didn't sound to thrilled with the idea of talking to Relena. She was a nice girl but to Heero she was just a mission and he wanted as little contact as possible.  
  
"Now you are acting more like you should be Duo." Wufei approved.  
  
"Wow, thanks Wu-man!" Now happy that he was no longer considered a weakling.  
  
Wufei glared at the use of his unwelcome nickname from Duo. "Don't push it," he snarled. He then stalked off to his room.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to go get some shut eye! See you guys in the morning." Duo then bounced to his room, still pleased with himself. Leaving Quatre and Trowa alone. The two best friends enjoyed a quiet moment of silence, which was rare in their busy life. After a minute or two each went to his room without more then a nod for good night to each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: This was just a bit shorter then the rest so gomen! Hope you liked it and aren't getting to impatient with me for not having the guys interact with the girls! Though, in my mind you just can't jump in a stranger's arms share a meaningful kiss and be happy. These are the Gundam Guys so they are for the most part cautious! (Besides, Usagi still loves her Mamo- chan. At the moment…. Lol) 


	4. Tension Building

Akina's Notes: Hey all! I am still not giving any hints on whose going to be with whom. Hehe I know I'm evil. = (Evil smirk) Yay summer time! Hopefully I'll be able to write even more now. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Please review if you like this or want to make a suggestion to make it better! PLEASE REVIEW! Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing! I am just a mere fan of both with nothing better to do!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Tension Building  
  
  
  
Rei didn't know what, but something made her eyes pop open from her sleep. She laid there in bed her senses alert. She wondered at how she even slept a wink with Usagi snoring loudly beside her. 'At least I know she didn't go off looking for a midnight snack' she thought as she remembered Heero's threat.  
  
"Mamo-chan, I love you Mamo-chan." Sighed Usagi then turned over and still fast asleep.  
  
Rei couldn't help but smile just a bit. Her friend was always happy, even when she slept. Suddenly she heard the noise again. It sounded like feet shuffling on carpet outside her door. Rei quietly crept out of bed and over to the door, her muscles were tensed and ready if someone tried to get in their room. Reaching for the doorknob, Rei turned the handle and slowly opened the door. For some reason she didn't quite trust the boys they were staying with. When the door was open wide enough to stick her head out Rei peeked around the edges. Before Rei could even turn her head right she heard a monotonous voice question, "Where do you think your going?"  
  
Rei turned to see the boy called Heero glaring at he. "I heard a noise out here was it you?" Rei answered with a question.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question! Answer me in either a yes or no. Is that too hard?" Rei demanded.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Grrrrr…" Rei was getting angry since she had been most likely woken up by this jerk and was in no mood to tolerate his not cooperating. Rei was tiered and cranky. "Well, answer me!" yelled Rei  
  
"What is all the noise out here?" asked a sleepy Usagi. "Rei-chan? Heero-san what are you two doing out here?"  
  
"Nothing Usagi-chan I thought I heard a noise, but Heero was just walking past. Let's go back to bed."  
  
"All right." Usagi agreed quickly to the thought of being able to sleep in peace again. She turned and headed for the big bed that she and Rei had been sleeping in. Rei followed, quietly shutting the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Heero stood outside the two strange girl's door for a few minutes to make sure they were going to bed and wouldn't try to sneak out somehow. They hadn't done anything to make him not trust them, but they hadn't done anything to gain it either. His job required him to be cautious and had taught him a lot about people. It had taught him not to trust anyone. 'Hell, I barely trust the other pilots, but they're just like me. Well, sort of.'  
  
Heero began walking back to his room; he had now dismissed the idea of the girls trying to sneak out. He had woken up out of a nightmare, and had decided to go for a walk. It had shaken him up quite a bit, even though he could no longer remember any of it. He thought it ironic that he had been able to look death and destruction in its face, yet a dream could frighten him. His lips almost turned into a smile, only almost though, nothing more.  
  
Arriving at his door, Heero went into the darkened room. He looked at his clock by his bed. '4:30, still way too early to call Relena. It's only 3:30 in the Sank Kingdom.' Heero decided to look up on information on the two girls. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Sitting down at his laptop, Heero began to type rapidly, searching for any information.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
  
  
Quatre knocked softly on Usagi and Rei's room door. He waited patiently for someone to answer. Rei was the one to answer. "Good morning Rei-san! I came to show you guys down to breakfast since it's almost ready."  
  
"All right, I'm all ready, but Usagi-chan is still in bed. Would you mind waiting a bit?"  
  
"I'll wait here." Rei shut the door. Quatre smiled at the sound of Rei and Usagi shouting at each other that started erupting from behind the closed door. Quatre had to admit that he agreed with Duo in the idea that these girls meant them no harm. Whoever they were, they were quite the characters in the least.  
  
After what seemed to be about ten minutes of waiting, the two girls emerged. Usagi still looked sleepy, but perked up when Quatre told her what he had told Rei. Quatre lead them down to breakfast where Heero, Wufei, and Trowa were already waiting. "Good morning," said Quatre.  
  
Quatre received a nod from Trowa in return. Heero just stared at him as he entered the room with the girls. Wufei didn't even look up. Quatre wasn't sure, but he seemed to be thinking. Quatre hadn't been expecting much more from the three pilots anyway. It was almost the same every morning.  
  
The three people who just entered each took a seat at the table. Plates were then set out before them. Just as they began to eat Duo came skidding around the corner. "Lets eat!" he greeted everyone cheerfully. Quatre greeted him with a smile and Trowa nodded just as he had with Quatre. Wufei just glared at the smiling braided boy.  
  
"Good morning Duo-san!" said Usagi cheerfully when she paused for a breath between giant bites.  
  
"Morning babe," replied Duo. He took the last seat left and started to shovel food into his mouth just as fast as Usagi.  
  
"Hey look Usagi-chan! It seems that we found a rival for your food intake speed!" Rei joked. Usagi took it personally though and gave Rei a glare that could have killed.  
  
"You are so mean Rei-chan! Why do you always try to embarrass me? Well, hate to burst your bubble, but it doesn't work!" retorted Usagi.  
  
"Well, if you weren't so embarrassing then I wouldn't be able to embarrass you!" shouted Rei back.  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"I dare I what? Speak the truth?" asked Rei innocently.  
  
"Grrrrrrrr…. Why I outta…" Usagi looked just about ready to kill Rei.  
  
"Shut up both of you," said Heero. He had his gun out and was pointing back and forth between Rei and Usagi. Immediately both stopped fighting, but they didn't stop shooting glares at each other from across the table.  
  
"They fight just like us Wu-man!" Duo tried to break the now building tension. It didn't work.  
  
"I told you not to call me Wu-man, you braided baka!" cried an enraged Wufei.  
  
"Before an all out brawl starts, lets tell Usagi-san and Rei-san our plan to get them a place to stay." It was Trowa who intervened this time. Quatre gave Trowa a very appreciative smile. Trowa turned to Heero once Wufei was no longer beat red. "Did you talk to Relena?"  
  
"Yes," was the curt reply, always the same monotone sound.  
  
"Well? You know we need more information then that!" Duo pressed Heero for more of an answer.  
  
"She agreed."  
  
Duo sweat dropped, "that was so much better." Usagi giggled, happy again, and barely remembering the outbursts just seconds before. Rei was listening more closely, focusing more then her friend was. She wanted to know what was in store for them.  
  
"She agreed to what?" asked a curious Rei.  
  
"Well, Rei-san, there is a school that is run by a friend of ours in the sank kingdom. All of us will be attending there this year and we asked if there was room there for you too," answered Quatre.  
  
"We have to go to school still?" wailed Usagi.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped at Usagi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A.N: Yay four chapters down! Like I said before Please review. I want to know what everyone thinks, even if you don't like it! I need constructive criticism to help improve my writing! Well, stay tuned for next chapter coming out soon. 


	5. An Unexpected Welcome

Akina's Notes: O.K. One thing I forgot to mention was that this takes place after Sailor Stars and after OZ and all that jazz is defeated in the G.W. time. It doesn't really mean much to the story though.. Just in case you were wondering. Please Review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon! I am a mere fan of both.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: An Unexpected Welcome  
  
The shuttle flight back to Earth was uneventful for the most part. Rei and Usagi had marveled at the beautiful sight of the blue planet down below them for a little while. Usagi quickly fell asleep after that. Her dreams were filled with memories of times with the senshi, and with Mamo-chan. Unknown to her, she small tears began to run down her face.  
  
Rei tried unsuccessfully to fall asleep. She had been right about the technology here; these people even made space stations for people to live in called colonies! People could travel at will between them and Earth too! It was amazing to her since in their time, not many people had even dreamed that they would truly travel into space. She gazed out the window again. It was so beautiful and free feeling, with nothing but the stars and the Earth in front of them as boundaries.  
  
"It's pretty isn't it." Rei turned to see Trowa looking out the window she was. Rei nodded. "I've been up here countless times and I have never gotten used to it. It make you feel so small." Trowa then walked back to his seat with out even giving her a chance to say anything. For the first time Rei really looked at the five boys who were helping them. Quatre was sweet and innocent looking. With messy light-blonde hair and dark blue eyes, there was something in his eyes that told her that there was something more to him then innocence though. Her eyes moved to the taller boy sitting next to him. Trowa was shrouded in mystery, with those long bangs that covered his one eye. Leaving only one emerald eye that sparkled from something. Rei next looked at Heero. His hair looked like it was hardly ever combed and his eyes reveled nothing. He seemed cold and emotionless. Rei wasn't so sure if that's what he was really like, but he certainly wanted you to think that way. Next to Heero was Duo, fast asleep. He was like the boy version of Usagi, except for the chestnut colored hair. She had to admit that he had an almost annoying personality from what she had seen. Which was another way to compare him to Usagi. Then she judged Wufei, who sat by himself. He always appeared to think of himself as a higher being then the rest of mankind. His eyes were so dark brown they were black. He almost looked bird-like in appearance, not a bird as in a canary, but a bird more like a hawk.  
  
After her analysis, Rei again tried to fall asleep. This second attempt failed, just like the first, so she sat there with her eyes closed and began to take the quiet moment to meditate. It was harder with out the sacred fire burning like a comfort in front of hr, but she had to make due. Rei slowly slipped away from her surroundings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
  
  
Relena Peacecraft waited patiently in her car for the shuttle to arrive. She got goosebumps from the idea of seeing Heero again. She knew that he only thought her as a mission, but couldn't help how she felt about the young man. He had saved her life more then once. How could you not love a man like that? Even if he did for the most part ignore you.  
  
Relena remembered the conversation over the phone with him. She wondered who the two girls were. A little bit of jealousy struck her at the thought at how Heero had actually paid attention to them. It went away quickly once she remembered the other pilots. She laughed inwardly as she pictured the guys asking Heero to call her.  
  
Relena could now see the shuttle in the distance, she watched it move in closer and closer. After it had landed she got out of her car and waited for a sight of who she was waiting for. She saw a boy around the age of fifteen with dark brown messy hair. "Heero-chan," she called. "I'm over here!"  
  
Heero turned his head spotted her and began to walk over to Relena. Five familiar faces and two new ones followed him.  
  
"Hello guys," she greeted. She turned to the two girls. They each looked about her age. They were each pretty, the blonde looked sweet and friendly with he hair tied into pigtails with a bun and a tail of hair trailing out of each and a sparkle in her eyes that rivaled Duo's. The other girl was even prettier then the blonde, she had long dark hair and violet eyes. Just from her looks she could tell that the girl with dark hair had a spirit in her that not even the OZ federation would be able to break. "You two must be Usagi-san and Rei-san. My name is Relena Peacecraft, it is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Usagi and Rei stared at each other in shock. They had been told that Relena was the owner of the school they would be attending and was the leader of the Sank Kingdom. In their minds such an accomplished woman should have been old and withered, but standing in front of them was a young woman that looked their age.  
  
"Hai, I am Tsukino Usagi and my friend is Hino Rei." Both girls bowed to Relena. Relena smiled when she saw the shocked looks on her faces. They weren't the first, but she had expected the guys to tell them a little more about her. She shook each girl's hand.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you both. Now, if we would get going, I have some important matters to address back at the academy." Relena led the group to her car and they all piled in. The pink car slowly moved away from the parking space, picking up speed as it went. No one talked on the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived at the academy around 4:00 in the afternoon. Turning to the group following her Relena said, "I must hurry back to my office, I'll have a few workers show you to your rooms. I hope you don't mind, but I put Usagi-san and Rei-san in the same room." Usagi and Rei shook their heads politely. Suddenly there was a loud crash and a burst of flame and heat from the side of the building. There was a wicked sounding cackle that followed directly after.  
  
"Holy shit what was that?!" exclaimed Duo.  
  
Heero turned to the two girls and said " you two find somewhere safe to hide, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, lets go." He then turned and ran out of sight.  
  
"What is going on?" asked a frantic Usagi.  
  
"Just listen to him!" called Duo over his shoulder. He, like the rest of the guys had started to run in the same direction of Heero.  
  
"Usagi-chan come on!" cried Rei, pulling on Usagi's arm. Both girls ran towards a big bush across the wide driveway where they had just gotten out of Relena's car a moment ago. Watching the scene taking place before them, they now saw the cause of the explosion. A male figure was floating in the air. Laughing cruelly. "We better transform, Usagi-chan. I have a feeling we just found our enemy at the Time Gate!"  
  
"Right Rei-chan. Moon eternal make-up!"  
  
"Mars crystal power make-up!"  
  
They held up there transformation objects and nothing happened!? "What we can't transform?!" wailed Usagi. "What are we supposed to do? Just stand there while the reason we dropped into this place is attacking the only people we have to help us?!" Usagi was going into hysterics as Rei thought on the new problem.  
  
"The time we're in must affect our transformations. I couldn't tell you why though. We need Ami-chan to explain this." Rei was thinking out loud.  
  
"But, Ami-chan isn't here! I want to go home Rei-chan! I miss everyone and we need to be able to fight the enemy and we can't here!" Usagi was sobbing heavily now. Not being able to transform made reality hit her full blown. Before she had thought that this was all a dream and she could wake up anytime and go to see all her friends, and play in the arcade and give Mamo-chan a kiss. Now she was realizing how horrible the situation was.  
  
"Usagi-chan pull yourself together," snapped Rei. Then she looked at her friend and realized how frightened she really was. She knelt by where Usagi was sitting on the ground sobbing into her lap. "It's O.K. Usa-chan. We'll get home eventually, I promise, but right now we have to be strong and try our best to help protect everyone in a way we can." Sure, sometimes Rei got really mad at her friend, but there was no person who had always been there for her when she needed it like Usagi. It felt weird to comfort her.  
  
Usagi slowly stopped crying. Rei was a comfort to her. Even if they didn't always get along. "Thanks Rei-chan. I feel much better now." Usagi gave a Rei a small smile.  
  
"Good. Let's just stay here for a while. Maybe we'll find a way to help defeat this new enemy without our senshi powers."  
  
Standing there in the bushes, they watched the figure disappear at the arrival of five giant robotic suits. "We'll meet again," laughed the figure and the vanished into thin air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A.N.: Please review! Hope you all liked this! 


	6. A Walk On Campus

Akina's Notes: Hey all! Well, the appearance of the enemy last chapter was mainly to show that the senshi have a problem, which was my intention, but they do have a deeper motive, that will be revealed in time. (Patience young grasshoppers lol) All unanswered questions will be answered eventually. The senshi, who know were they are (oh, ya that's right, I do….) Well! Here we go and as always Please Review I love to read review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing in any way, shape, or form, I am just a mere fan of both!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: A Walk on Campus  
  
The five boys piloting the gundams stared in shock at were the dark male figure had been.  
  
"Um, O.K., Heero, explain that, you're the computer wiz. Was that some kind of hologram?" Duo was very freaked out at the idea that a person could disappear at will.  
  
"I don't know," stated Heero simply.  
  
"Well, why the hell not?" Duo was even worse now that Heero didn't know. For a response, Heero just glared at Duo. He didn't like not knowing this as much as his braided friend.  
  
"Will we all calm down, we should probably get out of here. We don't want anymore attention then we already have," said Quatre. They had all been a little spooked by the enemy's performance.  
  
"Right," said Trowa distantly. He was in deep thought at the purpose behind the enemy. He did almost nothing, then left. Almost like he was just saying 'I'm here. And you better watch out.' Whatever the motives, Trowa didn't like them.  
  
All the five gundams flew off to wherever they hid themselves, without so much as a goodbye to anyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Usagi had calmed down and the strange robot things left, Rei and Usagi had emerged from the bushes. There were a lot of people just staring at the small space of air that the figure had occupied. 'If he just wanted to scare people, it sure did work.' The moment the thought entered her mind Rei dismissed it. Something told her that there was more behind this small attack then that.  
  
"You know Rei-chan, I didn't realize how much I missed them until now," Usagi said quietly.  
  
Rei wondered whom for about a half of a second. The girls, and of course Mamo-chan, were exactly who Usagi was thinking of. "Me too." Usagi was right, up until the attack the only things she thought of were herself and Usagi. "I miss them too."  
  
"Are you two all right?" asked a soft voice behind them. They turned to see Trowa looking at them with a small glint of worry in his eyes. Both girls nodded. "Good. Come on, I asked Relena were your rooms were. I also offered to take you there since all the workers of this place are busy."  
  
Trowa turned and began to walk off. Both girls followed obediently, too many other things n their mind to even say anything to Trowa. The small group walked silently through one of several buildings. After what seemed like forever, they all came upon a solid oak door with the gold plated numbers of 126.  
  
Handing over the keys to the room, Trowa said, "If you want I'll show you around."  
  
"Thank you Trowa-san. We would very much appreciate it," replied Rei solemnly.  
  
"I'll wait here then, while you guys get cleaned up a bit." Trowa wondered what was bothering the girls. He wouldn't normally be so outgoing, but these girls were nothing but nice to him and the others. And they had treated the two like a pair of criminals. He felt that he owed them something in a way. They both seemed so sad at the moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside their room, the girls marveled at the splendor in which they would be staying. Behind the door, there was a large king size bed, a master bath, and a closet that any girl would die for. Though, instead of cheering them up, the furnishings just reminded them of things back at home.  
  
Trying to shake out of depression, Usagi went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the wall length mirror. She reached for the cold water knob on the sink. Dipping her hands under the running water, Usagi splashed her face, trying to splash away her thoughts and with those, her sadness.  
  
Rei sighed quietly and laid down on the bed. Closing her eyes, she thought of everything that had happened to her and Usagi in the past few days. Had it really been only three days since the attack on the Time Gate? It seemed to Rei that it had been years. She wondered what had happened to the other senshi. Hoping they were O.K. At least they had met some people who had made this easier. Hearing Usagi come out of the bathroom, she looked at her friend. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Hai," said Usagi softly. She felt a little better after she had recollected her thoughts. Then, brightening up she said, "Let's go Rei- chan!" Both girls exited the room, each in a little better mood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena had stared in horror at the explosion that struck the side of the building. It was one of her worst nightmares coming true. Something was endangering her students' lives, and the school year hadn't even started yet! Suddenly she was very glad that Heero and the others were here. She had been happy before with just Heero, but now things had changed, and she wanted all the protection that this building could get.  
  
After the enemy's disappearance, and the gundams exit, Relena went to the area that was attacked. When she surveyed the actual damage, it wasn't that bad. A bit of the outer wall had been taken out and the sides of the walls near the one area hit were charred black, but compared to what she thought it would be like, it was nothing.  
  
'What had she expected?' Shrieking cries from those that had been in contact with the blast, blood everywhere? That was more along the lines of what she thought would have happened. She was very thankful that no one was near that frightful burst of flames. Walls were easier to repair then lives.  
  
"Ms. Relena, would you mind if I took Usagi-chan and Rei-chan to their rooms and showed them around a bit?" asked a soft voice. Relena turned towards Trowa.  
  
"Hai, please do, I would appreciate it very much. Here are the keys to their room. The number is 126, in the left wing. Thin you will be able to find it."  
  
A small smile grew on Trowa's lips. "Of, course Ms. Relena, you seem to be forgetting who I am." With that said, Trowa turned and left. Relena was shocked she had actually gotten a smile out of the tall boy. He was so shy and careful about who knew what he was feeling. Shaking her head, Relena began to give orders to start getting the mess before her cleaned up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking at a leisurely pace, Trowa was acting as a tour guide for Usagi and Rei. It was funny how they marveled at some of the simpler things. Trowa was beginning to truly like these girls. They seemed so innocent, especially Usagi. Her eyes going wide at the sight of the courtyard and it's garden.  
  
"Hey Trowa! Wait up buddy!" called Duo. Catching up about two seconds later. "Whatcha' Doin'?" he asked in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Showing them around," was the quiet reply.  
  
"Well, then I'll tag along to make sure you don't miss anything!" Duo declared. Trowa hid a small smile that came with Duo's statement. Trowa knew the real reason Duo was tagging along was so he could flirt with the two pretty girls. Sometimes Trowa wished that he wasn't so quiet and cautious.  
  
"Now, to my left is one of the most quiet guys around! Meet my buddy Trowa, he may be quiet, but hey, he's one of the best guys I know!" Duo was already at it, kicking in his charms to try to impress these girls. Usagi was giggling and Rei was smiling.  
  
  
  
To Usagi, Duo was hilarious. She hadn't felt this happy in what seemed like hours. Rei wasn't so impressed with him. He was too much like Usagi in his seemingly carefree nature. She had to admit that his jokes were making her feel better.  
  
After the tour of the campus, they all stopped and sat down on a bench. After a few minutes of chatting, Rei said she was getting tired and went off to the room her and Usagi were staying in. Trowa left shortly after. Sitting on the bench with Duo, reminded Usagi of the many times she and Mamoru sat on a park bench after a walk in the local park. Suddenly she felt a twinge of sadness come over her.  
  
Duo noticed the sad look that crossed her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, sitting here just reminds me of someone I left behind, that's all," said Usagi. She didn't feel like telling him all that had happened, or where she came from.  
  
"Well, you should cheer up! You are cute when you are sad and all but your cuter when you are smiling."  
  
Startled Usagi looked at Duo. That comment had been the last thing she had expected. She smiled at the compliment though.  
  
"That's better! Hey babe, why don't we go for a bite to eat or something! I am starved!" suggested Duo.  
  
For the first time all day, Usagi realized that she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Her stomach growled. "I'll take that as a yes then, come on babe." Usagi smiled and stood up walking with Duo to a small fast food restaurant down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
A.N.: Well, hope you liked this new chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! Stay tuned for next chapter! 


	7. Shattering Dreams

Akina's Notes: Well, looks like another chapter is coming out. This One! I am pretty proud of myself; I have never really stuck with a story this long. Then again, I never really posted them anywhere to get feedback… Believe me, when people review your story and say they like it it's encouraging to no end ^_^ So, thank you to all those reviewers out there! As always please review! Love you all lots!  
  
Disclaimer: O.K. it's the seventh chapter by now, I think that everyone should know by now that I don't own either anime!  
  
I'm going to have a dream sequence in this one so fair warning. I'll surround it in these ~blahblahblah~  
  
Chapter 7: Shattering Dreams  
  
  
  
Usagi quietly unlocked her door and entered the room. Even though she was quiet, Rei woke up immediately upon hearing the lock click.  
  
"So, you actually decided to come back tonight did you?"  
  
Usagi sweat dropped. "Hai, I'm sorry if I woke you up Rei-chan."  
  
"No problem. So, where were you Usagi-chan?" asked Rei, curious to know what had kept her out until, Rei looked at her clock, 10:00?! It had been two hours since Rei had returned.  
  
"Well, after you left, Trowa-san went away too, so it was just Duo- kun and I. We talked for a few minutes then went and got a bite to eat. While we ate we talked for awhile. He is so nice Rei-chan!" Usagi told Rei as she got into her nightgown and got ready for bed.  
  
"You've been with Duo-chan all this time?! Usagi-chan what about Mamoru-chan?!"  
  
"Duo-kun and I are just friends," Usagi stated firmly. "Besides, I was hungry and he asked if I wanted to got get a bite. What is so wrong with that."  
  
"Usagi-chan you just spent two hours with a guy you don't know, and you laugh at all his jokes! You think I don't know you well enough to know when you have a crush?"  
  
"Rei-chan, I love my Mamo-chan, Duo-kun is just a friend who happens to ask me to dinner. It's not my fault he's cute!"  
  
"Like I said before, Usagi-chan, you think I don't know you well enough to know when you have a crush." With that Rei turned over in bed, dismissing the subject. Climbing into her side of the bed Usagi thought 'Do I really like him? I know I love Mamo-chan, but do I like Duo?' Soon, the room was filled by the soft snoring of the two girls sleeping.  
  
~ It was quiet, too quiet for Rei's liking. Suddenly the air was filled with a grating laughter. Rei tried to run, but her legs wouldn't work.  
  
"Sorry my little senshi," laughed the voice, "but I have plans for you." Suddenly, Rei was hit in the stomach by something. Then, out of no where the forms of the other inner senshi were before. Each of their faces were locked in a silent scream. Suddenly, one by one, the bodies of the senshi exploded into billions of bits of light. First to go was Mercury, then Venus, then Jupiter. Then, a torn and battered body of Sailormoon was flung to the ground. Rei watched in horror as with every effort to get up, an unseen force beat down Sailormoon again.  
  
"Sailormoon!!!" cried Rei, her vision was being blurred by tears. Sailormoon looked towards Rei and with sad eyes she mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to Rei just before she too exploded into light.  
  
"Do you see the fate of our friends and yourself. You all will face certain death if you try to oppose my mistress and her army. Beware."~  
  
Rei sat straight up in bed. Her face was wet from tears and sweat covered her body. She looked towards Usagi who was sleeping peacefully. Usagi turned over and sighed softly. Rei thought of the dream that she had just experienced. 'I can't let what the voice said would happen actually happen. I care about my friends. The word needs people like them all.' Rei thought of Ami, the quiet bookworm, Ami was always ready to help out in any way she could. Next to enter her thought was Makoto, strong and protective, Makoto was the nurturing type, always cooking food and caring for her friends. Minako's face flashed through her mind next. Minako was always cheerful and could brighten you up from even the darkest moods. Again Rei looked at the small girl next to her. Thinking of her bubbly personality, Rei couldn't help but smile. Yes, Usagi was a crybaby, a coward and was never on time, but beneath her typical blonde stereo type exterior, Usagi had something deeper then all of those things. Usagi was the most loyal person that Rei knew. She had to do everything in her power to prevent her friends destruction.  
  
After thinking for a while, Rei lay back down and tried to fall back asleep. Her dreams were now just dreams and no longer haunted by the evil voice.  
  
  
  
Usagi awoke the next morning. When she looked at the clock on her nightstand she realized that it was only 9:00. 'Wow, I'm even up before Rei, she must have not slept well.' Getting up Usagi went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she emerged she found Rei sitting on the bed still in her nightgown. She looked distant to Usagi. "Rei-chan, are you all right," questioned Usagi.  
  
Rei looked up; she hadn't heard Usagi enter the room. "Hai, I'm fine. I was just thinking. Well, I better start getting ready for the day." Rei plastered a fake smile on her face and went into the bathroom.  
  
Usagi soon heard the shower running. 'Something must be bugging her. I'll have to ask her again once she comes out.' Which wasn't long, since Rei took fairly quick showers. Once Rei had walked out of the bathroom, Usagi cornered her. "What is wrong Rei-chan?"  
  
"I told you nothing. Now, will you quit bugging me?" Rei replied angrily.  
  
"You're lying Rei-chan! Now tell me what is wrong!" demanded Usagi. She didn't like the fact that Rei was hiding something from her. Rei laughed, which was the last reaction that Usagi had expected.  
  
"Usagi-chan, don't ever change!" Rei then pushed Usagi out of the way. Just before she could say anything, there was a knock at the door, making Usagi drop the subject.  
  
Since Rei was closest to the door, she opened it. Standing by the door was Duo, Quatre, and Trowa.  
  
"Hey babes!" greeted Duo. "We thought that we could take you girls out on the town."  
  
Quatre blushed a bit and said, "What Duo forgot to say is that, you will probably need some more clothes then you seem to have. Since you didn't have any money, I'll buy you a few things." With each word, Quatre's face got even redder. Both girls stared in shock.  
  
"Really?! You want to take us shopping! Oh thank you Quatre-kun!" squealed Usagi. She began to bond around the room.  
  
"What about Heero Wufei? How come they aren't coming?" Rei wondered out loud.  
  
"Well, Heero is spending the day with Relena to make sure that nothing else happens around here, and Wu-man just didn't want to come. I can't imagine why though," said Duo while looking at Usagi, making her cheeks flush a soft pink.  
  
"Well, lets go then!" said Rei enthusiastically, happy to get some new clothes since she was tiered of wearing the same uniform. The girls exited their rooms and they went off with the boys.  
  
  
  
"So, what do you all think?" asked Usagi. She had just come out of the dressing room with a pink sundress with a flowery Hawaiian print.  
  
"It's nice," said Quatre. Trowa only gave an approving nod.  
  
"Wow, babe, you look hot!" exclaimed Duo. He was being honest too. He had taken a general liking to her.  
  
"Thanks guys! Where's Rei-chan?"  
  
"She just went into the dressing room with something."  
  
"Oh, O.K." Usagi said and went back into the dressing room. Once she came out, everyone was waiting for her. 'How did she beat me out here?' wondered Usagi.  
  
"Do you want that dress Usagi?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I don't know, You have already got me three things. I feel bad because I can't pay you back."  
  
"It's all right, I have more money then I know what to do with. I'm glad to be putting it to a use." replied Quatre, taking the dress.  
  
"Thank you very much Quatre-kun," said Usagi.  
  
Once outside the store, the group started to make its way back to the academy. The girls were extremely happy to be able to get out of their clothes that they had arrived in. Getting to their room, the girls found that two school uniforms had been dropped off at their room. To both girls they were ugly. With a pale pink frilly blouse and a magenta over coat, the uniforms looked like the belonged in a bad fashion magazine from the Victorian age. Neither said anything though, since they figured Relena was nice enough to let them attend school here.  
  
  
  
  
  
While the girls had been shopping with Quatre, Duo, and Trowa, Heero had been watching over Relena. Which Relena couldn't say she hated. She talked happily about all that had happened in Heero's absence from the Sank Kingdom, which wasn't much. In fact, the small attack on the Academy was the most exciting thing that had happened in months.  
  
"So, how have you been Heero," asked Relena. Wanting to know a little about her crush's life.  
  
"Fine," came the monotone reply. Relena smiled, he was never much of a conversationalist.  
  
"Oh, there is one thing I want to ask your opinion of." Relena waited for a reply; of course she didn't get anything more his infamous grunt. "I was planning to have a dance to start off the school year. This school needs something to draw people to, only people attending the Academy or invited by an attendee will be allowed to come. What do you think?"  
  
Heero just looked at Relena; he had not entirely been expecting something so bold to come out of her mouth. "Hn," was his reply in an attempt to cover up his shock.  
  
"Well, do you like the idea?" pressed Relena. She was going to get more out of Heero then his grunt if she had to force it out of him.  
  
"Sure," said Heero.  
  
"Good, well, I think I'm going to have it the day the first semester starts," Relena offered. She knew that it sounded obvious that she wanted to go with him, but it was true. She wanted to go with him.  
  
"O.K."  
  
"Um… Heero," Heero turned to face her and she blushed. "Would you go with me?" Her voice raised in hopefulness. When Heero nodded, it was all Relena could do was to keep from jumping up and down in circles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
A.N.: Hope you like this. Sorry if the clothes thing was pointless, but I figured that poor Usagi and Rei would like some new clothes after living in the same thing for around four days. ^_^. Well, as always, please review. Stay Tuned! (This is my longest chapter yet! Wohoo!) 


	8. An Apperance

Akina's Notes: Yes, I know that poor Wufei has been left out. But can you imagine him going shopping with Duo and a couple of ONNAS? ^_^ He'll be showing up more now. Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I'd like to say a personal thank you to Sailor Grape, you've reviewed every single chapter since chapter 4! Thank you! Jessica, I'd like to thank you too! You've been a steady reviewer too. Now, I'm not not saying thank you to anyone else who reviewed (I hope that made sense… the two nots are supposed to be there.) but these two have reviewed so many times I had to acknowledge them…  
  
Disclaimer: Come on people do I really own any characters? No, I didn't think so…  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
  
  
It was about a week still before the first semester would be starting. Most of the students had arrived to start getting settled in. So, with almost everyone at the academy, Relena decided to hold an assembly to announce the dance.  
  
"Hello everyone and welcome to the Peacecraft Academy. I have called you all here to make an announcement. This year, I am going to try something new and hold the first annual Welcome Back Dance! Only those who either attend the Academy or have received an invitation may go. You must buy a ticket to get in. This is only going to be semi-formal, so no tuxes or prom dresses please. The first night after classes will be the night of the dance. I hope to see you all there, you are dismissed." The students that were gathered in the auditorium all rose and began to file out.  
  
Usagi was walking with Rei, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. Heero had not attended the assembly for some reason. She was walking along when she bumped into someone. "Gomen for running into you," she said and bowed.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" asked a familiar voice. Startled, Usagi looked up to see a woman with short sandy hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
"Haruka-chan! Is that really you?" Usagi knew that she was asking the obvious.  
  
"Hai, wow, you are the last person I expected to see here!" Haruka laughed.  
  
"Usagi-chan lets go!" shouted Rei, turning around to see where her blonde friend had gone off to. She was shocked to see that Usagi was dragging Haruka along behind her.  
  
"Come on Haruka-chan, Rei-chan is here too. You have to meet some friends of ours," Usagi was rambling on and on about the five boys they had met.  
  
"Usagi-chan, don't scare her away!" yelled Rei.  
  
"It's O.K. Rei-chan, I think that she's just happy to see me," assured Haruka.  
  
"Hey, whose your friend?" asked Duo. Curious to know what all he fuss was about.  
  
"This is my friend Ten'ou Haruka, Duo-kun," Usagi told him.  
  
"Hi! My name is Duo Maxwell," said Duo enthusiastically. Haruka raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. "The blonde one who always blushes is Quatre, Trowa is the one with the long bangs, and Wufei is the grumpy looking Chinese guy!"  
  
"Maxwell, you braided baka I am not grumpy!" shouted Wufei. He sweat dropped as soon as he did though, realizing he was furthering Duo's point.  
  
Ignoring Duo and Wufei in their argument, Rei asked, "So, where are you staying Haruka-chan. When did you get here?" She was also wondering if anyone else was here, but thought it best for that question to wait.  
  
"Well, I got here just before the assembly, my room number is," she had to look at the key that was given to her, "128."  
  
"Wow, that's really close to ours," exclaimed Usagi, turning her attention from the still arguing boys. "Our room is 126."  
  
"Ya, we'll show you there, this place can be really confusing if you don't know your way around," said Rei. "We'll have catch up with you later guys!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once they got to Haruka's room, Rei asked the question that was really on her mind. "Have you found any of the other senshi?"  
  
"Iie, I haven't. I've been looking as much as I can though, with out looking weird."  
  
"Has the enemy shown itself to you yet?" asked Usagi. Haruka shook her head. "I'm so glad you're here Haruka-chan!" Usagi truly was happy 'One more of my friends that I know are safe.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside Quatre's room, the four guys were talking about the dance. "I like this dance idea. It will be a great way to pick up chicks!" Duo imagined dancing with Usagi and a big smile spread across his face.  
  
"Ya, well, dances are made for weak onnas!" retorted Wufei.  
  
"Hey, Wu-man, are your starting to worry me hear about the whole weak onna thing," said Duo with a mischievous grin.  
  
Not liking the sound of where this was going Wufei asked in a growling voice, "what are trying to say Maxwell."  
  
Ignoring Wufei's threatening tone Duo went on with his idea. "Wufei, are you gay?"  
  
Wufei's face grew a deep red from anger. "I'm not gay Maxwell!"  
  
"Then why do you always…"  
  
"Because I haven't found one that is strong yet!" roared Wufei, not letting Duo finish his sentence. Wufei pulled out his katana and began chasing Duo around the room. Just as he got Duo cornered, Heero entered the room.  
  
"Now what did he do?" asked Heero, indicating to a cowering Duo as he dodged the sharp katana blade.  
  
"He called Wufei gay," stated Trowa in a matter-of-fact type of voice. Duo had begun to run again, this time using Heero as a bodyguard.  
  
"Heero, buddy, you gotta help me!" pleaded Duo.  
  
"Not my fight," Heero shrugged and walked away. Duo gulped as Wufei mouth spread into a wicked smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena sighed as she began to prepare for the semester, making sure all the teachers knew that they only had one week to get here, finalizing schedules, taking care of students who ere enrolling at the last moment. She felt that she never had any free time lately. Someone was always asking her a question about what goes where or who needs to know what. Sometimes she wanted to just give up, and then she would remind her that the week just before the start of the semester was always hectic.  
  
Sighing again, Relena put her head in her hands. She was getting a headache, which was the last thing she had needed. Remembering that she still had no idea what she was going to do about the dance coming out, only increased the pounding in her head. Relena could put on some of the best parties for the most powerful politicians, but when it came to what people her age enjoyed she had no idea. It was times like these that she wished she could have had a normal childhood. She had to have every detail perfect, this was the first actual date she would be having with Heero and she wanted it to be good. She tried unsuccessfully to think of ideas for what she could do. To many things were going on in her head. She needed help. Suddenly, an idea burst into her head, standing up she wrote a short note, posted it on her door for anyone who dropped by, then walked out of her office, telling her secretary that if anyone called, that she would call them back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was bored; Haruka and Rei had been talking about how what had happened, and how they had gotten here. It was interesting for a few minutes, but after a while it all seemed so frivolous to her. They were here, there was nothing that they could do about it, so why worry? Staring out the window, Usagi watched people walking down the paths. Most were returning students, catching up with each other from the long break. She envied them for having something interesting to talk about. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
Getting up Usagi stretched. Upon opening the door, she found a girl their age with wheat colored hair and glittering blue eyes. "Relena-san, hi um come in," greeted Usagi.  
  
Relena smiled at Usagi. "Thank you."  
  
"Hello Relena-san," said Rei. "Can we help you with anything?" Rei was curious at what brought such an important person to their room.  
  
"I was actually hoping you would," Relena smiled again. "I was wondering if any of you would like to help with planning the dance." Rei's eyes widened and her lips curled into a smile. She loved to plan things.  
  
"I would be honored," said Rei.  
  
Relena smiled at how easy it was to convince someone to help. She looked at the other two girls.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not really into the whole dance thing. I'm not a very good planner either," replied Haruka.  
  
"You probably wouldn't want me to help, I'm not very good at organizing things. Actually I pretty much suck at it," admitted Usagi, remembering her sixth grade birthday party that her parents had let her plan herself. It had ended up with a kitchen fire when she lit the stove. She had spilled a lot of oil when she had been trying to help make some fried chicken.  
  
"Well, thank you any way, when would you like to start?" Relena asked turning to Rei.  
  
"Anytime would be good, there's nothing else I have to do," offered Rei.  
  
"Well, how about now?" Relena asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, if you two are going to start doing this now, I'll get out of your way and go get settled in my room. We can catch up more later," suggested Haruka. She walked out of the room.  
  
Usagi went and sat down on by the window to resume her people watching. After a few minutes, she began to feel restless. "I'll see you guys later, I'm going to go out for a walk."  
  
Once outside, Usagi breathed deep, taking in the fresh smell of flowers. She admired the gardens as she was walking. It was a truly beautiful campus. She wondered if Mamoru would like it. The thought brought tears to her eyes. 'I hope you are all right my Mamo-chan,' she thought.  
  
"How many times am I going to tell you that you are so much prettier when you smile?" Startled, Usagi turned around. She smiled when she found the owner of the voice was Duo.  
  
"Thanks Duo-kun, I just was thinking about some one who I cared about that I left behind," explained Usagi.  
  
"Well, would you like to talk about it?" questioned Duo. Concern creeping into his eyes. Usagi shook her head to indicate no. "Well, would you like to take a walk?" This offer Usagi accepted.  
  
As they walked, various people would call out a greeting to Duo. Just watching him put a smile on Usagi's lips. He was so at ease with people, so carefree, and he was so kawaii! She admired how his eyes sparkled when he talked and the way his lips were always turned in an upbeat smile. Usagi knew that she shouldn't be thinking the way she was, but with out Mamo-chan around, it wouldn't hurt to look.  
  
Duo had noticed Usagi watching him. He smiled inwardly at the idea of a girl so beautiful would take an interest in him. Duo considered the dance coming up; it would be a perfect opportunity to ask Usagi out. Feeling butterflies rising in his stomach, Duo laughed at himself, 'I'm nervous to ask a single girl out when I have asked so many.' Usagi was different to him though, she was so innocent seeming, she would mile at the simplest things. He had to ask her. "Usagi, can I ask you something?" He waited until she had turned towards him; he looked into her deep blue eyes. "Would you be my date for the dance?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N.: Well that's it for now! Yup, it's a cliffe! Sorry bout the slow start of this chapter. I was having problems figuring out what do with this chapter! Well please review! 


	9. FIGHT!

Akina's Notes: O.K. well, thanks again to all the reviewers. Yes this a Duo/Usa fic. Just in case you had your doubts. So… as always, please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!  
  
Chapter 9: FIGHT!  
  
  
  
Staring into the bright indigo eyes in front of her made Usagi's stomach flutter. They were so welcoming. Now, looking into them now, they seemed so pleading, they were asking her to agree. 'I'm sorry Mamo-chan.' Usagi nodded her head in conformation.  
  
"You will?" asked the owner of the eyes. He was a young boy who looked to be around the age of sixteen. His long chestnut colored braid reached his waist. His eyes, that Usagi was gazing into, were a deep indigo that sparkled with life.  
  
"Hai," Usagi agreed for the second time. At that simple word, the boy's mouth spread into a big goofy grin. Duo was thrilled that a girl so beautiful would go with him anywhere. The look on Duo's face mad Usagi laugh. They began to walk the path they had originally been walking on again. Only now the two walked closer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Usagi had left, Rei and Relena had gone down to one of the many gardens. Rei looked over the area, seeing how much space they had to work with. "You know Relena-san, if we have the dance outside the we will have to watch the weather reports. Not to many people would come if it was raining out here."  
  
"I already have, were supposed to have clear skies this whole week."  
  
"Well, I hope that those forecasters are accurate," Rei joked, remembering how often the weathermen of her time were wrong.  
  
"Me too. Do you have any ideas of what to do for this thing? Because I haven't been able to think of anything," Relena admitted her reason for asking for help.  
  
"Well, not yet, but something will," Rei assured. "We have lots of flowers, so we could go for a tropical theme."  
  
"Theme?" questioned Relena; she hadn't been expecting such a suggestion.  
  
Rei nodded, "You know for decorations and stuff. Most dances have a theme."  
  
"Oh, that's right," Relena tried to cover her ignorance up. "You seem to have done stuff like this before."  
  
"Hai, I used to always help plan parties and other events where I used to live."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haruka walked to the gymnasium. Meeting up with Usagi and Rei had been a pleasant surprise, but it had also opened up a lot of questions that Haruka had been refusing to look at. When Rei had begun to ask questions about the others and their enemy, Haruka began to think about her friends and hope they were O.K.  
  
Another problem that was bothering Haruka was the fact that Rei and Usagi said they couldn't transform into their senshi. She wondered what would prevent them from transforming. While Haruka was thinking, she wasn't really watching were she was walking. Suddenly she ran into someone, knocking them down.  
  
"Baka onna, watch where you are going!" exclaimed a startled Wufei. He wasn't exactly thrilled that someone had caught him off guard.  
  
"I was going to say that I was sorry, but since you seem to think that I'm a baka, I think I'll just leave you there," retorted Haruka, offended at someone that didn't even know her was calling her a baka.  
  
"Like I would ask for a weak onna's help anyway," replied Wufei hotly. Who was this woman to try insult him so. He began to get back up, but was pushed back down by Haruka's foot.  
  
"I'm not giving you permission to get up. I like you right where you are, so get comfortable." She thought it was time that this boy was taught a lesson, a lesson that might leave him a little sore in some places. Wufei let out a sound that was curiously similar to a growl.  
  
Pushing Haruka's foot out of the way Wufei once again attempted to get up, but once again he was pushed back down by the very foot he pushed away a few seconds ago. "Look, onna, I don't want to harm you so if you would get your foot off my chest, then we both can get on our way," he tried to cover up the fact that a female was keeping him down on the ground.  
  
"Oh, don't worry short stuff, you wouldn't be able to lay a finger on me," assured Haruka. "But, if you really want, I've been looking for a good sparring partner, since you seem to be the closest thing to that, I might as well use you."  
  
She smiled as Wufei's face turned a deep red in anger. He began to struggle more. Pushing a little harder with her foot, Haruka pressed the subject. "If you say yes, I'll let you up faster, then we can go to the gym… and you can try to win back some of dignity." Wufei's face turned an even deeper shade of red, which was surprising since it was already the color of a tomato.  
  
After a few minutes of struggling to get up Wufei agreed. Smiling wickedly, Haruka said, "good lets go." Releasing Wufei from her hold on the ground, she allowed him to get up. She began to walk towards the gym; a grumbling Wufei followed her.  
  
'I'm just glad that Duo isn't here, he would never let me live this down.' Thought Wufei thankfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Walking with Usagi was one of the best things that had happened to Duo in a while. "Hey, what's that?" asked Usagi walking towards two figures, one on the ground being held down by the other.  
  
"I dunno babe, let's go see," he suggested. "It looks like," Duo smiled an insanely huge grin at the scene before him, "Wu-man, he's being held down by a woman!" He began to laugh as quietly as possible, not wanting Wufei to see him yet.  
  
Usagi looked at Duo with a slightly offended look, "What is so wrong with a woman holding him down?"  
  
"It's not anything about women not being able to do anything like that, only Wufei thinks that all females are weak," answered Duo quickly, not wanting to upset Usagi. "Hey, isn't that your friend that you introduced to us earlier?"  
  
Looking at the figure that was holding down Wufei, Usagi's eyes widened in recognition. "Hai, I wonder what he did to get her mad at him."  
  
"He probably pissed her off by calling her weak or something. Come on, I want to see what happens, let's follow them." Giggling, Usagi followed Duo around to the back of the gymnasium building. She walked behind him as he led her down a wide hallway with doors on each side. Opening a door on the right, Duo motioned for her to enter the room that it led to. She walked through the doorway and looked around. It was a large room, with people either sitting in bleachers on the side that they had entered, or sparred on a mat that covered most of the floor. "Let's take a seat in the back," suggested Duo in her ear. Usagi let him drag her up to the top row. Once they were sitting, Usagi took in the sites. Looking for Haruka, she didn't see her tall sandy haired friend. Every once in awhile someone would begin to cheer for a friend, but mostly any sound in the room came from the people on the floor. Crying out in pain or attacking.  
  
Haruka entered the room with a grumbling Wufei at her heel. Usagi pointed them out to Duo. They watched as Haruka found a spot with enough room to fight. The pair took a fighting stance and began. Usagi soon lost herself in the dance of fast kicks and punches. It seemed that the two were evenly matched. Almost like one knew the others move before a move was even mad. Suddenly Haruka began to increase her speed, forcing Wufei to take the defensive. Then, the next thing she knew, Wufei was on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haruka helped Wufei to his feet. "You are better then I thought," complimented Haruka. They were both breathing hard and sweating.  
  
"You aren't so bad yourself, the names Wufei. Chang Wufei," he extended his hand to the woman who had just defeated him. Not many guys could beat him in a sparring match.  
  
"Ten'ou Haruka," shaking hands with Wufei, Haruka caught sight of Usagi and a boy with long chestnut colored hair tied back in a braid.  
  
"Hey Wu-man, looks like you're making friends," joked the boy. "I think we've been introduced, but I can't remember your name."  
  
"It's Haruka," reminded Usagi. "Haruka-chan this is Duo Maxwell." Usagi made an introduction.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you."  
  
There was a sound of a clock announcing the hour. "I have to go, I'll see you all later. I promised Rei-chan that I would be on time to go get dinner, and I want to keep that promise." Usagi ran out the door with one last wave.  
  
"Wow, she's fast. Never thought that she could run from the looks of her," Duo stated his thoughts.  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about her," sighed Haruka. "Well, I have to go." Haruka the walked out before either boy could say anything. She didn't want to explain that the reason she was leaving was because of the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. She had to protect Usagi, her princess, from harm, and maybe even defeat the thing that was the reason for her meeting with these two guys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
A.N: Hey all! I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review! Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	10. Ghostbusters!

Akina's Notes: I could have gotten this out over the weekend, but to tell the truth, I didn't feel like writing…I can get kinda lazy. Yes, Usagi and Duo are going to be a couple for this story. Haruka Wufei a couple? No, no, no, see I just wanted Wufei's view on woman to be changed. I am going to leave Mirchiru and Haruka together. Meaning that Haruka won't be paired with anyone different. So don't worry! I was looking through my chapters and noticed that for some reason my first chapter went after my second one…I think I fixed it though. Oh, yes thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope I answered some of your questions  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters! I just like to write stories about how messed up their lives can be ^_^.  
  
Warning: This chapter has some nasty language… You'll see, but I can't have you liking the enemy.  
  
Chapter 10: Ghostbusters  
  
(I don't own that either! I just thought that it goes well with this chapter… Sorry about how it's a sort of pun… well; it sort of is anyway. O.K. I'll stop typing now. Right now!)  
  
  
  
Running down the path towards the room that she shared with Rei, Usagi was lost in her thoughts. She wondered if Mamoru would be angry with her for agreeing to go on a date with Duo. He probably would. She was shocked when she realized that she didn't care. 'What is happening to me?' she wondered for what seemed to be the thousandth time.  
  
She reached the door of the building that her room was in. Stopping so she could reach the handle to open the door, a cold hand grasped her shoulder. The grip of the person behind her was extremely strong; it felt that the pointed fingers would seem to tear her shoulder right off. Wincing in pain, Usagi tried to break the painful grip.  
  
"Sorry my little senshi, but I don't think that my master would be to happy with me if I let you go." Usagi's stomach wrenched when the voice called her a senshi. 'How does it know about me being a senshi?' Suddenly, the thing holding her turned her around to face it. Usagi gasped in shock at the figure's face. The skin was sunken in looked like wax, the eyes were yellow and glazed over. When the thing smiled at her wickedly, Usagi caught a glimpse at rotten teeth and a whiff of stale breath that smelled like death.  
  
"I am sure you have noticed that I am a little dead." The yoma smirked. "Of course, you are right, sadly I died almost a year ago, then my master found me. She gave me life and offered me a place in her army. Now, I work for her and am more powerful then I would have ever imagined. She would like to offer you a place in her army."  
  
Usagi was still being held tightly by the monster's hand on her shoulder. She began to struggle at the dead woman's last statement. "I will never join her army!" she spat. The hand on her shoulder tightened and another grabbed her throat, strangling her.  
  
Lifting Usagi off the ground, the dead woman hissed, "You think that you can stop her from forcing you? You are powerless in this world! My master is offering you a chance to live, take it or die."  
  
"I would rather burn in the fiery depths of Hell!" declared Usagi. The creature roared, angry at her refusal.  
  
"Well then, time to die," she growled. Throwing Usagi to the ground, she began to focus her energy to create a black ball of energy.  
  
Usagi, tried to stand up, but found it very difficult. Being held up in the air by your neck had its way of choking a lot of air out of you.  
  
"Usagi-chan! Watch out!" a voice called out. Looking up Usagi was able to see and dodge the energy ball hurled at her. She turned to see that the owner of the voice was Rei. Even though she knew that her tall friend wouldn't be able to help much, it was a comfort to have her strong presence there beside her.  
  
"Rei-chan, how did you know to come quickly?" asked Usagi curious as to how Rei knew that she would be in danger.  
  
"I guess that not being able to transform doesn't do anything to my ESP," she joked. The two girls shared a small smile.  
  
"This is very touching and all, but I think that I still have to finish my job," sneered the monster of a woman that was still floating a few feet away. "Don't think that this is going to stop me from killing you. Another dead senshi will get me bonus points with my master, know?"  
  
"You know that you are getting to be a very annoying yoma?" asked Usagi, more confident now that Rei was here.  
  
"You know, it's not very nice to call people that," stated the yoma in a matter of fact type voice. Usagi and Rei sweat dropped not sure how to respond to that.  
  
"Well, you are a yoma right?" questioned Rei.  
  
"Hai, but I have a name why don't you use it," this was beginning to get weird to Usagi. She decided to make an end to this strange conversation as soon as possible.  
  
"All right, what is your name?" asked Usagi.  
  
"It's Madeline," stated the yoma in a tone like it was obvious.  
  
"Well, Madeline, you are beginning to overstay your welcome," said Rei. She didn't try in anyway to hide her annoyance. Taking up a fighting stance, Rei prepared for the attack that was sure to come. She waited and waited. It never came…  
  
Looking up Rei saw Madeline doubled over laughing hysterically. "You, hahaha, you think, muwhahaha, you think you can beat me?" Rei looked even more annoyed then before. Usagi just stared at Madeline. 'Being dead must not have that many exciting things if she's laughing so hard at someone who is going to try to kick her ass.'  
  
"Um, Rei-chan I think do you think that now would be a good time to kick her?" asked Usagi with a smirk. When she got Rei's nod, Usagi jumped in the air and kicked out at Madeline, producing an uff out of the yoma.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt! That wasn't fair, kicking me like that! I wasn't even ready," whined Madeline. Rei and Usagi sweat dropped, this was the big bad yoma that was going to kill them a few minutes ago.  
  
"I'm…. sorry?" Usagi was thoroughly confused. What exactly was going on? Watching Madeline practically in tears wasn't what she expected at all. Then something even weirder occurred. Madeline began to writhe in the air. Usagi began to hear two different voices coming from the yoma's mouth.  
  
"You little whining whore, you're supposed to be trying to kill them! Instead you go off almost like you are trying to make friends with the little bitches!" yelled a voice that was far from Madeline's real voice. It was more menacing and it was higher.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am! I just wanted them to know the name of their enemy," whimpered Madeline's voice.  
  
"Well, you know that master didn't you to be inefficient!" snarled the other voice.  
  
"Right, you're right. I'll get back to work now," Madeline's voice became stronger with each word. Now she was back to the Madeline hat had assaulted Usagi before. "Now, who would like to die first?" Madeline's voice had a deadly edge to it, and so did her insanely long and sharp nail now protruding from her fingers.  
  
Usagi looked from the nails to Rei and said, "Rei-chan I think now is the time we start to run!" She began to run, looking over her shoulder she saw that Madeline was struggling with her fingernails that were embedded in the ground that was where Usagi had been standing a few seconds ago. "I hate my life!" wailed Usagi, with tears coming out of her eyes as she began to run again.  
  
Rei watched her leader run frantically away from the dead woman chasing her. 'Just when I thought she was beginning to change for the better.' Sighing Rei began to study the monster that was trying to kill her leader. 'She'll never be able to keep up that pace,' thought Rei as she saw Usagi barely jump out of the way of a swipe of Madeline's nails. Rei tried to find a weak point in Madeline's attack pattern. She saw it soon enough, lucky for Usagi.  
  
Just as she was getting ready to go in for the attack, Usagi tripped and fell on the ground, sliding a few feet. Rei winced at the fall, knowing that it would leave some nasty scrapes and bruises. When Usagi didn't get up Rei knew that her friend had to have hit her head or something. Then she realized that Madeline was getting ready to dive on Usagi. 'If something doesn't get Usagi up fast, a couple of scrapped knees is going to be the least of her problems.'  
  
Running at full speed, Rei headed to Usagi's aid. "Usagi-chan get up," she said under her breath, upon realizing that she couldn't get to the fallen princess in time to spare her life. 'Oh shit she is going to be killed!' At the very same time that the thought ran trough Rei's head, a figure that she vaguely recognized jumped to Usagi's side, picked her up the jumped put of the way, all in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Thank kami you got here Haruka-chan!" Rei felt like she could hug the sandy haired woman that had just saved Usagi.  
  
"You don't have to thank anyone. If I had let the princess die then I'd have hell to pay later. Now, can you take care of the yoma?" asked Haruka hurriedly.  
  
"I think so…"started Rei; she was cut off by Madeline screeching at Haruka.  
  
"I HAVE A NAME!"  
  
"You better take care of it before we all end up dead." Rei nodded and began to charge at Madeline once again. Only to be interrupted by a shot that rang out through the air. Turning to see where the shot had come from, Rei was ready to kill the person who had stopped her once again from attacking the yoma. She was getting annoyed. Stopping herself from pouncing on Heero was difficult.  
  
"What is with you baka humans! All your little acts of bravery are pointless. You'll all die anyway. Another thing I'm already dead! Bullets can't kill me! I would have thought that you would be smart enough to figure that out!" Madeline went into an all out rant. Heero stared at what he thought to be a human floating in the air. He then did the only thing he could think of, he shot three more bullets at the yoma before realizing that it wasn't working. "Shit," he said shock written all over his normally expressionless face.  
  
"You know what? I don't think I like you all that much," stated Madeline flying through the air towards Heero, her hands (and nails) stretched out in front of her. Heero decided to jump out of the way just in time to dodge her, which almost gave Rei a heart attack. Watching as Madeline chased Heero around, and him expertly dodging the attacks, Rei waited until she saw the same patter she saw with Usagi. Moving into action as soon as she noticed it, Rei prayed that there was not another interruption. Once she felt that she was close enough, Rei jumped into the air and landed right on target, which happened to be Madeline's back. Rei then wrapped her arms around the waxy neck. Being this close to Madeline made Rei want to hurl. The feel on her skin was gross enough, but to help with the dead feel came the wonderful smell of death and decay.  
  
Carefully, Rei reached out and grabbed Madeline's wrists. She was rewarded for her efforts when upon grabbing them the yoma began to thrash violently. Still clinging for dear life, Rei wrenched Madeline's arms back in a position that required a sickening snap to get there. The new position of her arms must have made Madeline very angry because along with thrashing about, she began to scream wildly. Still working, Rei began to chant. She was suddenly very happy with her training to become a priestess. Slowly, Madeline's efforts to get Rei off her back became weaker. Soon, Rei was on the ground, exhausted, but her efforts had paid off. Madeline was now on the lying on the ground calmly; Rei had still more work to do. In spite of what her brain and muscles told her, she began to chant again. Much to everyone's surprise, the yoma was disappearing. Once there were no signs of Madeline left; Rei stopped and collapsed on the ground.  
  
She heard multiple pairs of feet running towards her. She looked up to see the worried expressions of Haruka, Relena, and Duo gazing down at her. "I'm fine. I'm just worn out. Usagi-chan, is she O.K.?" she asked.  
  
Haruka nodded, "Hai, she'll be fine, she's still knocked out and should probably see a doctor, but I don't think that she'll need more then a few stitches at that." Rei smiled relieved.  
  
"Sailor Mars?" asked a silvery voice. Without thinking, Rei sat up to see who was calling her. She immediately recognized the translucent figure that was floating before her to be Madeline. There was a significant difference now though. Instead of waxy skin that looked as if it were rotten, Rei saw soft, silky skin that replaced it. Her face now beautiful, like it once was. Rei couldn't be sure of any of the colors since the ghost was only made up of silvery blue colors. Madeline smiled at Rei, showing off a smile that was complete and cheery. "I would like to thank you for saving me from the witch that held me prisoner. She has been going around, making the afterlife very difficult to live in peace. She has been imprisoning souls, like me, to be soldiers in her army. You freed me from my slavery. In thanks, I will award you and your comrades with what powers I can, I ask you to use them to help free the other poor souls that She has trapped." With her speech made, Madeline disappeared into three rays of silver light. Then Usagi's brooch and Rei and Haruka's henshin sticks rose from their spots of safekeeping, a ray of light entered each. Giving them a soft silver glow. Rei thought she heard a soft voice whisper, "please help the others." But she wasn't sure.  
  
"You know babe, I think you have a lot of explaining to do," demanded Duo. Rei looked at him.  
  
"I'll explain everything once Usagi wakes up, but right now she needs a doctor," she was going to say something else, but passed out from exhaustion again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A.N.: Well now that took me forever to write! Like I said before, this kind of contains more language then usual, about the whole afterlife thing in the end, I had to put that in there for the sake of the plot. I don't really believe in ghosts… Well, stay tuned for the next chapter coming out soon! Please review! 


	11. Journey to the Past

Akina's Notes: So, this took me longer then usual to write. What can I say? I was having a bit of writer's block. I'm glad that everyone seemed to like the ghosty thing. I'm a horror movie/story, haunted house freak. Well, let's see how this chapter turns out! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Ugh! I hate these things… I OWN NOTHING if you haven't realized that by now then I'm sorry, but that's sad!  
  
Chapter 11: Journey to the Past  
  
  
  
Haruka looked down at her unconscious princess. She was glad that the doctor had said that she was fine, only a few scrapes, bruises, and a giant bump on her head. He had then stitched up some of the deeper cuts and told Haruka that once she woke up that they could go. It had been a relief to Haruka to be assured this, for despite what she had told Rei, she was extremely worried about Usagi.  
  
Haruka looked about the small room that had been given to them. In the corner sat the one that Usagi had introduced as Duo, Quatre was standing near the chair in which Duo had sat. The three other boys had taken Rei to her dorm after she had passed out. She smiled when she thought about how much these boys must care for these two girls. It didn't surprise her much though considering the affect that Usagi had on people.  
  
A soft groan from where Usagi lay brought Haruka back to Earth. Standing up, Haruka walked over to Usagi's bed. Looking at her small friend, she now saw how dark that the bruises were. Usagi's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes held a confused expression in their blue depths. "You're in a hospital Koneko-chan." Haruka told her softly.  
  
Instantly the confusion was replaced with concern in Usagi's eyes as she remembered all that had happened. "Is Rei-chan all right?"  
  
"Hai, she's back in the dorm with Trowa, Heero and Wufei. You were the one that anyone should be worried about," Haruka said with a smile. It was just like Usagi to be worried about everyone else.  
  
"Hey babe seems your up! That's good," said Duo as he walked over to Usagi's bedside. Quatre soon followed suit.  
  
"You all are waiting here for me?" asked Usagi 'I feel so loved.'  
  
"Hai, but now we can go home if you feel like your up to it," it was Haruka who replied. Nodding, Usagi swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Unfortunately, her legs were not quite ready to be walked on yet, so she stumbled right into Duo's arms.  
  
Blushing furiously, Usagi apologized quickly, "Gomen Duo-kun."  
  
"No problem babe! It's not everyday that a beautiful girl stumbles right into my arms!" The statement caused her to blush even deeper. Haruka eyed the two suspiciously. 'I wonder what I missed.' Usagi steady herself quickly though, and the three left the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
**It was dark, to dark to see anything. Desperately, Rei tried to see something, anything. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but couldn't see why, and that bothered her. There was a presence near her that wasn't something she wanted near her within a long shot. Whatever was hiding in the dark let out a harsh cackle.  
  
"Maybe I underestimated you baka Sailor Senshi. You defeated Madeline with little effort. No matter, she was mostly just to test you anyway." Rei could almost her the creature smirk at her. "Fighting back has granted you all certain doom. You never will be able to beat me the way you are, scattered across the time lines. No matter what strange powers any of you posses. Well, I must go my little toy, but don't worry, you'll be hearing from me again soon enough." With more cackling the darkness lifted. The evil presence was gone.**  
  
With a start, Rei sat up. She had been placed on her bed, and by looking around she found that she was not alone. 'Damn, I'll have to wait to meditate a while.' Even though she was less then thrilled to see the three boys, she gave them a cheery grin. It disappeared quickly though when she saw that Usagi and Haruka were missing. "Where is Usagi-chan?"  
  
Wufei snorted at her, "Haruka-san took that baka onna to the hospital."  
  
Rei gave Wufei the evil eye and retorted angrily, "Usagi-chan is not a baka onna. She's one of the strongest people I know. Not to mention that she is more caring then anyone else I know."  
  
"That doesn't make her not a baka," said Wufei indifferently. Rei just growled at him. 'If he doesn't watch it, I'll kill him, just give me a chance and my hands will strangle the life out of him before he can say I'm sorry!' Just as she was about to pounce, the door opened. Heero's hand went instinctively went to his gun, but once he saw that it was only Usagi, Haruka, Quatre and Duo he relaxed.  
  
"Hey Rei-chan! How are you?" asked Usagi cheerfully, unaware to the hostility in the room.  
  
"I'm good, how are you?" Rei forgot her anger as quickly as it had come.  
  
"I've been better, but other then that I'm pretty good. Considering that if it wasn't for you I might have been a yoma's dinner." When Rei raised an eyebrow, Usagi quickly explained, "Haruka-chan told me what happened after I hit my head."  
  
Remembering her dream, Rei decided that she needed to share it with her fellow senshi. "Speaking of yoma, I need to tell you two something. I think it's very important." Haruka and Usagi nodded to her in unison. They turned to the five guys as a hint.  
  
"Wait a sec. You think we're going to leave without an explanation as to why that yoma thing was here. You three know more then you are letting on. Besides, if these yoma are attacking our world, I think that we have a right to know," said Duo.  
  
"You don't need to know anything!" shouted Haruka, angry that anyone would dare to demand something from her princess.  
  
"Haruka-chan, it's O.K. You have to admit that he does have a point," Usagi interfered before an all out brawl could erupt. "I'll tell them," she added. Knowing that Haruka would not, and Rei she wasn't so sure. "Lets see, it all started thousands of years ago, when there was a kingdom on the moon. The time was peaceful, and it was named the Silver Millennium. All the planets and the moon were all at peace with each other. A king or queen ruled each planet; the moon had a queen that was named Queen Serenity. She ruled the kingdom, so the kingdom was called the Moon Kingdom. The Queen was kind and fair. She had a daughter named Princess Serenity. The princess had protectors called the Sailor Senshi, who were also members of the princess's court. Each senshi was also the princess of one of the planets.  
  
"One day, an evil queen named Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom. Everyone was killed except for the queen. She then used a powerful gem named the Ginzuishou to lock Beryl and her army in a land called the Negaverse and to send the princess and her court to the future to be reincarnated to live. Unfortunately, the act drained her energy so she told her guardian cats that if Beryl were to ever emerge that they were to find the senshi and awaken them. She then sent the cats to the future and the queen died."  
  
"This is all very touching and all, but we don't need to know fairy tales. We want to know what the hell is going on here! NOW! Not thousands ago!" Wufei was getting impatient with Usagi, and he didn't see the relevance. Usagi just glared at him.  
  
"I am explaining what you want to know to you. If you would wait a few minutes, this will tie into everything. Bear with me here." Taking her eyes from Wufei to look at her audience in full, Usagi continued, "Years later, I was walking along to school, well… I was running because I was late, I came across a bunch of bratty kids bugging a cat, so, I chased them away. After peeling a Band-Aid off of its head, I continued on to school. Later that same day that very same cat came and told me that I was Sailor Moon and that I was to fight the Negaverse. Soon, Ami who is Mercury, Rei who is Mars, Minako who is Venus, and Makoto who is Jupiter joined me and we formed the inner Sailor Senshi. Soon, we found out that I was the reincarnation of the Moon Princess. We then defeated Beryl. We've had to face other yoma and evils; the last one was called Chaos. We defeated her and since then we've had peace.  
  
"Haruka is one of the members of the outer senshi. She is Sailor Uranus. The other three are Pluto, Saturn and Neptune. They joined our team when we were fighting against Pharaoh 90 and Mistress Nine. There are also the Starlights who defend another galaxy, they helped with the fight against Chaos, but went back to their home once she was defeated."  
  
"So, how did you end up here?" asked Quatre who was intrigued by Usagi's story. 'A kingdom on the moon. That's weird.'  
  
"Well, whatever sent that yoma is the one who got us here. She shattered the Time Gate, I think, when we were all in front of it. Causing us to be spread out across the time lines, and making our powers weaker some how," it was Rei who answered that question. She remembered what Madeline had told her and put two and two together.  
  
"So, what about your dream Rei-chan, they know about us being senshi, I guess they can hear this too," Haruka prompted.  
  
"Well, I was surrounded by darkness and there was a voice. The owner of the voice was evil, but I couldn't see them. She told me that Madeline was only a test. She, which is what I am assuming is what the voice was, also said that we were going to all die. She also hinted that us being spread out across the time lines is what weakened our power. Then it ended," Rei briefed them all  
  
"You think that this was vision or something?" asked Haruka. This bit of news was troubling to her. Wufei snorted at her comment.  
  
"I don't know if it was a vision or if the enemy was actually talking to me through my dreams. I was going to meditate on it before I said something, but since you were both here at the time, I figured now would be good," replied Rei.  
  
"Well, this is all interesting and all, but I think that listening to that story made me sleepy. I'll see you all tomorrow," yawned Duo as he got up and left the room.  
  
"We should probably all get going. I'm feeling tiered too," said Quatre. He got up and then. The three boys left in the room promptly left.  
  
"You know I just realized something… Usagi-chan, why didn't you mention Mamoru?" questioned Rei, suddenly curious.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't think it necessary."  
  
"You didn't think that mentioning the man you plan to marry isn't important? Or you just didn't want Duo to know?" screeched Rei.  
  
"I love Mamo-chan! I'm just going to a dance with Duo! You are in no place to question me about my feelings!" yelled Usagi right back. She was getting red in the face.  
  
"Right, well if you guys are going to argue, I'm out of here. We'll talk about this yoma thing in the morning." Haruka all but scrambled out of the room.  
  
"WE AREN'T ARGUING!" yelled Rei and Usagi at the same time. The argument continued the whole time the girls got ready for bed. It slowly died as the girls began to drift off to sleep another day ending.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A.N.: I know that was probably really boring for everyone who knows everything there is to know about Sailor Moon. Don't yell at me if you find wrong info. That was how I see the whole story. Well, please review as always (thank you to everyone who reviewed as always!) Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	12. The Day Before Classes

Akina's notes: I am not going to answer any questions right now because I don't want to give away where this story is heading! I know the ending already and stuff; I just have to get there now. So sorry I can't tell you anything Sailor Grape and Jessica… Poor MooCow, sitting at her computer all this time waiting until this chapter. Lol ^_~ Please r/r!  
  
  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
  
  
It was the day before the start of the semester and the normally peaceful campus of the Peacecraft Academy was in turmoil. Students were all rushing about trying to find people with the same classes. Others were trying to find out where to go. Most of all though, everyone was getting ready for the dance. There had never been an event like this before at the Academy and everyone was looking foreword to it, even the professors.  
  
Usagi had been thrilled to find that she knew at least one person in every class. Wufei and Duo were in her first hour, Rei and Trowa were in her second, Haruka was in her third, Quatre her fourth, Heero her fifth and then she had Haruka, Rei, and Duo in her sixth hour.  
  
Looking over her actual classes made Usagi groan. Her first hour was physical education. Not only did she have to she have to get dirty and sweaty first thing in the morning, she had to do it in front of Duo. Usagi shook the thought out of her head. She shouldn't feel this way about Duo, she loved Mamoru! Realization hit like a wrecking ball hit a building. She had a crush on Duo! Thinking hard about the matter, she realized that she couldn't decide whom she liked more out of the two guys. Mamoru was so handsome, polite, and loving to her. Duo on the other hand was cute, hilarious and just downright lovable.  
  
Duo watched as the object of his affection walked down the path. He admired the way she gracefully wove in and out of the crowd, and then he took back that thought when she tripped over her own two feet, landing on her back end. Laughing, he made his way over to her. "Need some help up there babe?"  
  
The small blonde girl scowled at him. Immediately causing him to cease laughing. After he stopped, she took his outstretched hand gratefully. Once she was up, he continued to hold on to her hand, walking with her and hoping she didn't mind. She began to pull her hand away and his heart sank. She stopped in mid motion though and let her arm swing gently at her side. He smiled 'she must not have known what I was doing.' His thought was confirmed by a glance to her blushing face. "You want some company?" he asked hopefully.  
  
For a moment he thought she was going to reject his offer. After considering the idea for a few seconds, much to Duo's delight, she nodded her head. He wondered what it was about this small, blonde, silly girl that shook its confidence. Duo had known a lot of girls, but none of them ever made him so desperate for them to like him back. With Usagi, he wanted, needed her to accept him and his small offers. The two walked in silence for a few minutes, but after awhile, it was to quiet for Duo so he decided to start a conversation. "So, you ready for the dance tomorrow?"  
  
"Hai, I think I'm going to wear one of the dresses that I got when we all went shopping."  
  
"Well, that's cool. You looked hot in every one of those. Then again, I think you'd look hot if you wore a burlap sack," he complimented honestly.  
  
Usagi flushed a deep shade of pink. "Thank you, I wish I could say the same about you, but I think that you would look pretty ridiculous in a sack shaped like a dress," she teased.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that," said Duo playfully, letting go of her hand.  
  
"Well, you would," Usagi emphasized her statement.  
  
"No, I mean you shouldn't have said that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, now you are going to have to pay," Duo faked a growl and leapt at her, intending to tackle her on the grass next to the path that they were walking on. To his surprise, instead of landing on a girl he landed on the grass. Dirt in his gaping mouth. Looking up he saw Usagi taking off down the path  
  
"Betcha can't catch me!" she called turning around in time to see him get up off the ground and begin to chase her, eyes glittering with mirth. Laughing, she began to run again.  
  
She wasn't running her full speed, Duo knew. He had seen her run from the yoma, 'being a senshi must keep her in really good shape.' It surprised him that her being a senshi didn't matter to him. It actually made her seem even more appealing in a sense. 'Magical butt-kicking chicks. Now that's something I could enjoy. Heck, even Wufei might enjoy himself watching a bunch of onnas kick ass,' he thought as he pursued his prey.  
  
Running a bit slower, Usagi pretended to tire. She was having fun, but she was curious as to what Duo had in store for her once he caught her. She could hear his feet hitting the pavement behind her a bit louder now. They kept getting closer she smiled; knowing her 'capture' was going to follow soon. She felt Duo's arms circle about her waist and then her feet were no longer touching the ground. She pretended to struggle.  
  
Both of them laughing, he sort of gently flung her down on the grass. For a few moments they wrestled playfully on the grass, then after a few moments, she pinned him. After the match, they laid side by side in the fragrant grass, enjoying each other's company. Rolling on his side, Duo gazed at Usagi's face. In his eyes, she was what perfection should look like. She was an awesome girl! She knew how to have fun, and laughed at his jokes. Which in Duo's mind was a giant plus. He then realized how close they were. His breath caught in his throat as he inched slowly towards her face. Locking eyes with her for a second, then closing them as he brushed his lips against hers.  
  
When he started to kiss her, Usagi was first shocked. Then, she noticed how natural it felt and just enjoyed the kiss, which seemed to end too soon. Looking into his eyes, she wondered, 'when was the last time she had this much fun with Mamoru?' Usagi couldn't remember a time when they had done anything like this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Rei sighed as she looked at the decorations that were up in the large open courtyard. There was so mush to do still, and she only had one day to accomplish them. Relena had helped a little, but it was obvious to the violet eyed girl the Relena was not meant to plan these sort of things. That and with the poor girls busy schedule, Rei had no idea how she kept her head on straight. As little help as she had been though, she had made life a little easier by supplying funds and crew members to help with everything.  
  
"Iie, that banner is not straight. Raise the right side up a bit and lower the left. There yes that's it," after taking care of that problem Rei turned to the next.  
  
"Ms. Hino, where do you want these lanterns?" asked a boy that looked to be about seventeen.  
  
"String them up around the tents and around the perimeter of the court yard," she ordered.  
  
"What about these flowers?" questioned another boy that looked a bit younger then the last.  
  
"Put them in the vases in the boxes over there, three per vase, one of each color. Make sure there is a little water in them to keep them alive and then begin to place them on the tables, one per table in the center. Come to me to see what to do with the leftovers or if you run out of a color," she hoped that the boy would be able to catch all of what see said since she hardly understood herself. He seemed to since he nodded then headed off in the direction that she had indicated. Since no other pressing matters were presenting themselves at the moment, she closed her eyes and took deep calming breath.  
  
"You are doing such a good job Rei-san!" Rei turned to see Relena entering the courtyard with Heero in tow. Rei smiled, the seemingly emotionless boy followed Relena like puppy dog sometimes. It was obvious they both cared for each other even though they never showed much affection to each other.  
  
"Thank you Relena-san, does everything look O.K.?"  
  
"O.K. isn't how I would describe it. What you have done here is incredible! I'm truly grateful for all the work you've put into this. It means a lot to me," Rei was glad that Relena liked what she had done. If the young owner hadn't liked it, she might have killed her.  
  
Instead of voicing he thoughts, Rei simply smiled and waved off the flattery, "It's no problem really." The clock that was in the center of the Academy struck noon, making Rei notice that she hadn't eaten anything yet today. Her stomach must have remembered too since it let out a loud growl. Rei felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment.  
  
"Don't you know that it's not exactly healthy for you to not eat?" questioned Trowa, entering Rei's line of vision from off to the side.  
  
"I just haven't had time. I'll eat when I finish."  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow, "well, from the looks of it that might not be until tomorrow. Why don't you let me buy you lunch. I have a few questions I have to ask you anyway, might as well be over something to eat."  
  
Rei laughed, "for some reason you just sounded a lot like Usagi or Duo." A small smile appeared on the tall boy's lips. 'He's really cute,' thought Rei making her cheeks flush once again.  
  
"You go on ahead Rei-san, I'll watch over the preparations," offered Relena. She was worried about the girl that had become her friend, and her not eating.  
  
"Well, all right then, but no longer then an hour. I don't want too much to happen while I'm gone." Rei followed Trowa out of the courtyard. "So, what is it that you wanted to ask me about?" prompted Rei.  
  
"I was wondering about the yoma and if you have found anything else about them or it or whatever it is," said Trowa. His voce was naturally quiet, but upon mentioning the new enemy, his voice dropped to almost a whisper. He seemed that he was afraid that just speaking about it would cause a dead woman to fly out of thin air and attack him. Rei chuckled inwardly at the thought.  
  
"Iie, I haven't found anything out. My meditations aren't as effective as they are when I'm near the great fire," she explained one of her hunches that she hadn't sensed anything lately. Even though she felt that it was one of the weaker ones it was the one she offered to Trowa. The tall boy must have not thought it felt right either since he shook his head.  
  
"For some reason, I don't think that's it. I don't think you think so either." Rei had to agree with him. She just wondered how he read her so well. She had thought that she w made her true feelings on the subject unknown. "What is the main reason why you can't sense the enemy?" he questioned.  
  
Thinking hard, Rei gave him an answer, choosing her words carefully. "Well, I think it's because they aren't really in this time. That would make my perception of the future all weird. Especially if the yoma are living either in the realm that holds the Time Gate or if they are living in the past." She looked in his eyes to gauge his reaction. There was none but thoughtfulness.  
  
"There's a lot more to this then your letting on too," he paused and gestured towards a door into a clean looking restaurant, "We're going I here. I'm wondering why you aren't telling us. I know that it's not just because we aren't senshi, you haven't told everything to your friends either. Though I think that they know more then me," Rei stared at Trowa the whole time he was talking in utter shock. Had she really been that easy to read? How much did he really know?  
  
"You're right. I haven't told anyone everything. I have a good reason though," she said in answer to his unasked question. When she was greeted with silence she continued. "I don't really know exactly what is going on. I don't want to give out false information and have everyone going ballistic on me. We have to be as calm as possible so we can handle what comes our way."  
  
Trowa didn't press the matter any further. He wondered what she was hiding from him, but how many times had he hidden something from people? He had no right to know whatever it was that she was keeping locked up in her soul. "Well, what do you wan to eat?" he asked changing the subject slightly.  
  
Staring at the menu, Rei couldn't decide what she wanted. She was so hungry that she could have eaten anything on the menu. It all sounded so good. Her stomach growled at her, agreeing. 'Man, I'm getting to be too much like Usagi-chan these days.'  
  
Noticing Rei's undecided look Trowa suggested something, "How about we both get a burger and fries, and then if you're still hungry we can order dessert." Nodding, Rei agreed. After ordering their food, the two sat in silence. Despite their lack of words, it wasn't awkward between them. Instead it was more like a companionship type silence that told the other if they wanted to talk the other would listen.  
  
"So, what are your order of your classes?" asked Rei. She wondered if she would know anyone but Haruka, Usagi, and Duo. She knew she had second hour with him thanks to Usagi, but she was curious if anymore would be the same.  
  
"History, chemistry, physical education, literature, geometry, and a drama class," Trowa replied.  
  
"Well, looks like I'll have the first three classes with you," said Rei with a smile. She was happy someone she knew was going to be in the first three classes. Maybe he could even show her around a bit. The idea made her stomach flutter. He was so incredibly hot. She wondered why she hadn't noticed before. She looked into his eyes, well eye at least. It was such a beautiful shade of green. She could get lost in that eye. Realizing that she was staring at him made her flush a bit. She quickly looked away, but she couldn't keep him out of her line of vision. His presence was there, surrounding her.  
  
Trowa felt his heart skip a beat when Rei stared into his eye. The girl was beautiful and the aspect of her being interested in someone like him gave him goosebumps. It had taken a lot of encouraging from Quatre to ask her to lunch. Even then he made it seem as if he just wanted to know about more about the yoma. At that moment he wished that he could have Duo's confidence. If he had that kind of confidence then he would have asked this girl the one question that he couldn't figure out how to say. Taking a deep breath, he decided to follow his best friend's advice and just ask. The worst she could do was say no. Which would cut deeper than any type of weapon. Still, he needed to know, and the easiest way to do it was this way.  
  
"Rei-chan, I was wondering something," he started. Catching her attention. "Would you like to go with me to the dance?" He tried to keep his voice level, but it rose a bit at the end of the sentence in his hopefulness.  
  
Rei's eyes widened in shock. This had been the last thing she expected would come from his mouth. Girls would be lining up to go to the dance with him and he picked her? She was extremely happy, and that was the understatement of the century. "Hai Trowa-kun, I would love to go with you."  
  
A smile spread across Trowa's lips. Not his usual small smile, but a large goofy grin. He wouldn't have noticed if one of restaurants' plants turned into a dog and started doing the limbo with a cactus. Their food came and both of them ate the food as if they were in a dream, a very happy dream with lots of sunshine and rainbows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
A.N.: Well, hope you all enjoyed that. It was one of those romancey type chapters. It was lots of fun to write though, well, please review! Come back soon for the next chapter, yes MooCow, I changed that just for you! You know, your reviews always make me laugh in some way… Thank you! Sailor Grape and Jessica, you two are still giving awesome reviews! So Thanks! Thanks be to anyone who has reviewed! 


	13. Can't We All Just Get Along?!

Akina's Notes: Thank you to all the kind wonderful people who reviewed! I was wondering how people would react to the Rei/Trowa. I thought that it might be interesting, so I tried it. Well, since no one asked any questions really, On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Neither anime is mine!  
  
Chapter 13: Can't We all Get Along?  
  
The sun was just climbing its way over the horizon when Usagi was awoken by Rei. Groaning, she dragged herself to the bathroom. Looking at her reflection, Usagi noted that most of the wounds caused the night the yoma attacked her were almost healed. She was glad since she didn't want to have green-brown bruises and pale pink scars for the dance tonight.  
  
Sighing, Usagi began to brush her teeth. The dance tonight was also her date with Duo. She felt a pang of guilt that she was going. Mamoru would want her to go and enjoy herself though. At least that is what she kept telling herself. Never in her time spent with Mamoru had she questioned how she felt about him. Duo made her wonder how she truly felt.  
  
Spitting into the sink, Usagi rinsed off her toothbrush and started on her hair. Thinking on the subject, she knew that she loved Mamoru, but she couldn't deny her feelings for Duo. 'Those damn yoma. It's their fault I'm here! If they could learn to leave my friends and me alone, then I wouldn't be in this blasted mess.' The thought didn't ring true in her mind. She had enjoyed the time she had spent here. Well, except for the time that Madeline decided to show up… but that was the only exception.  
  
Once her hair was done, Usagi went to go find her uniform. Opening the closet, she sighed, it was still there. Relena was a nice girl, but her choice for school uniforms was horrible. Usagi began to get dressed reluctantly; at least she wasn't the only one who had to wear the ugly uniform. When she was ready, Usagi waited for Rei to finish her morning routine. They had agreed to meet the guys and Haruka before classes.  
  
"You know Usagi-chan, it's amazing that you're ready before me. What is your excuse for always being late?" asked Rei in a playful mood.  
  
"I just slept late. It doesn't ever really take me that long to get ready. I guess I learned to move fast in my routine when I was always late," replied Usagi. She could have been angry about the comment, but she knew that it was her fault that Rei could say things like that.  
  
"Well, it looks like we'll be on time. Lets go!" said Rei cheerfully. For some reason unknown to Usagi, Rei had been in a very good mood since yesterday. It was a nice change. For most of the past week Rei had been grumpy.  
  
"All right." Usagi followed Rei out the door. Her stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. It was weird that she was nervous. She guessed that starting a new school could do that to you. Stepping out into the pale morning light, Usagi marveled yet again at the simple beauty of the Peacecraft Academy's campus. Big trees and vibrant green grass lined the stone pathways with an occasional flowerbed. Taking a deep breath, Usagi took in the scent of freshly cut grass and fragrant flowers. She was jealous of the people who went here. She wished for a school like this near her house.  
  
Next to her, Rei was also taking deep breaths, but not to take in the wonderful scents of the fresh air. She did it to calm her stomach. Just the thought of seeing Trowa again made her nervous. She had never felt this way about anyone she knew before. So, she thought it weird that she could like someone the way she did and barely know him. She was glad that she had her first three classes with him. It was an odd feeling, the way she was so happy and so nervous. She felt giddy. She wondered if Usagi felt the same when she thought about Mamoru, or Duo.  
  
"Usagi-chan, how do you feel about Duo?" questioned Rei.  
  
"What do you mean Rei-chan?" asked Usagi, brought back to the world by Rei's question.  
  
"Do you like him as friend or more? Don't play dumb," snapped Rei. A little annoyed that her friend hadn't been paying much attention.  
  
"I like him," said Usagi vaguely.  
  
"HOW?" Rei was getting mad. Usagi was beating around the bush which made her even more angry.  
  
"I don't know, I just know I like him," stated Usagi, oblivious to Rei's aggravation.  
  
"Do you have feelings for him like you do Mamoru-chan?" asked Rei more directly so Usagi would have to answer what she was trying to get at.  
  
Now it was Usagi's turn to get aggravated. "What is it with you trying to pry into my love life lately?" yelled Usagi.  
  
"I'm just curious about you! You are my friend after all," Rei replied in defense of herself.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't be! Friends don't pry into one each other's business unless something is wrong." Usagi dismissed the subject angrily.  
  
Shocked at Usagi's outburst, Rei dropped the subject. They were coming closer to the group, and she didn't want to look stupid arguing with Usagi.  
  
"Hey babes!" greeted an ever-cheerful voice. Duo's smiling face popped into view. "So, you excited about your first day at school?"  
  
"Thrilled," came the one word sarcastic reply from a still angry Usagi. She didn't know why she was angry; Rei's questions weren't out of the ordinary for friends to ask each other. She felt bad for yelling at her the way that she had, but was still too upset to say anything.  
  
"O.K." was all Duo could manage to say. Staring at Usagi dumbfounded. He had never seen her this agitated before. He looked at Rei with a raised eyebrow, but she wasn't looking at him. She was just staring at the ground, like he never even greeted the two girls.  
  
"Why don't we get going, the gym is all the way on the other side of campus," suggested Duo. Nodding Usagi followed him out of the small gathering area where the group had met. Wufei followed them.  
  
"I can't believe I got stuck in P.E. for first hour!" wailed Usagi.  
  
"Ya, well at least you'll be with me," said Duo with a playful smile.  
  
"I can't believe I got stuck with Maxwell, and a weak onna," grumbled Wufei. His comment earned him a glare from Usagi.  
  
"I am not a weak onna! You arrogant baka!" yelled Usagi, getting angry for the second time this morning. She had hoped that today would be a good day, but no, she couldn't have two good days in a row.  
  
"I would beg to differ," said Wufei. He laughed at Usagi's face, as it became a deep shade of pink. It didn't last long since felt a sharp pain cross his face. Glaring at the small girl who had slapped him, he thought to himself, 'Maybe she's not so weak, that stung.'  
  
"Can you two chill out?!" asked Duo. He didn't want them arguing. He knew how awful Wufei could be in an argument, and he didn't think Usagi would want to hear some of the things that could fly out of the Chinese man's mouth. The small group then walked to class without another word between them.  
  
Throughout the day, Usagi barely paid attention. She was thankful that nothing ever really happened on the first day. What Rei had asked her earlier this morning had made her think more then usual about her feelings for Duo. Maybe when she made up with Rei, they could talk about it to help sort out her feelings. Staring out then window in her Chemistry class,  
  
Once school was out, Usagi made her way back to the dorm room, Duo was going to stop by around 7:00 so she was going to get start getting ready right away. She had decided that she would wear the pink Hawaiian dress that Quatre had bought for her. Once she was dressed, she looked at her reflection to make sure she was satisfied with the look. The dress was form fitting, but not disgustingly tight. It went down to her knees, and showed off her shoulders with thin white straps. Usagi loved this dress, especially the different shade of pink. The giant flowers were a brighter pink while the rest of the dress was lighter. Usagi had always been told that pink was a good color for her.  
  
After getting dressed, Usagi started her hair. She redid her ondagos and decided to heat up a curling iron. Just as she was looking for a little make-up to put on when Rei walked through the door.  
  
"Hello Rei-chan. How was your day?" asked Usagi in a friendly voice. When Rei didn't answer, she pursued another topic. "Are you going to the dance," asked Usagi as she turned to face her friend. She wondered why her friend was being so quiet. Rei simply nodded. Usagi decided to try once again "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"What do you want?" snapped Rei. She was still upset at what Usagi had said earlier in the day.  
  
"I wanted to apologize," said Usagi quietly. When Rei didn't make any attempt to say anything, Usagi continued. "I got angry at you this morning when I shouldn't have. I don't know why either. I guess that I don't know how I really feel, so when you asked me about them, I got mad at myself for not knowing, so I took it out on you. I know that friends shouldn't do that, but I'm sorry." At the end of her speech, Usagi was holding back tears. The whole time Rei seemed to grow angrier with her. That wasn't how people were supposed to react to apologies.  
  
"Your apology is accepted," said Rei unconvincingly. She then began to get ready for the dance, putting on a dark red dress with silver butterflies stitched in a shiny silver thread. The dress reached down to the back of her calves and had an oriental style neck.  
  
Once dressed, Rei pulled her hair halfway up twisting it into a bun with the ends sticking out, the whole time she was quiet. What Usagi had told her this morning had hurt her. Even though she had accepted Usagi's apology, she didn't feel like talking to her blonde friend quite yet. She was glad that Usagi hadn't meant what she had said though.  
  
After she was sure that Rei wouldn't say anything, Usagi began to finish getting ready. She curled the two streams of her pigtails, which took forever, and she also put on the basics of make-up. Not wanting to look to done up. She picked out a soft pink blush and shiny lipgloss. For her eyes she choose a iridescent white eyeshadow that looked pale pink when the light hit it right. Satisfied with her looks, she went and choose a soft floral scented perfume.  
  
Looking at the clock she realized that she was ready fifteen minutes early. With nothing to do, Usagi paced nervously about the room, hoping that tonight would be fun. She wondered what Rei had done for the decorations. Thinking about her friend sent a pang through her chest. She knew that Rei had every right to be mad at her, but it still hurt to think of it. She heard a soft knock on the door, going over to open it, she saw Trowa standing in front of her.  
  
"Is Rei hear?" he asked in his quiet voice.  
  
"Hai, you can come in while I get her," answered Usagi. Walking over to the bathroom door, Usagi felt a knowing feeling in her stomach. Trowa had shown up outside their room in a pair of khakis, and a bottomed down shirt. He had looked nice, and Usagi knew enough about Trowa to figure out that he wasn't hear for the heck of it. A mischievous grin was on her face as Usagi knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Rei-chan, your date is here!"  
  
"Can you tell him I'll be out in a few seconds?" asked Rei's voice muffled through the door.  
  
"Sure," chirped Usagi. She felt completely cheered up from the idea of Rei and Trowa going out on a date. All but bouncing back where Trowa sat, Usagi relayed the message, the set about finding a pair of shoes, she found a pair of hemp sandals and slipped them on. Then, going back she made light conversation until Duo arrived.  
  
"Hey babe! Ready to head out?" he asked, looking her up and down. Usagi could tell that he was checking out, but she didn't really care. Nodding cheerfully, she took his extended hand and followed him out the door. Giving a final wave to Trowa, Usagi shut the door behind her. 


	14. Just Dance

Akina's Notes: Hello!  Thanks to the reviewers as always! I got a new computer!  Yay!  My old one died so; I couldn't really work on this, thank goodness for floppies!  Well, here's the dance chapter!  So get your groove on and boogie down.  (Well, O.K., how about you just read this if you don't want to have friend with this… see if *sniff sniff*** care…)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  Really, I don't, I'm not that brilliant! 

Chapter 14:

                Walking with Duo, Usagi felt completely at ease.  Their talk was light hearted as they approached the dance.  She could already catch the beat of the song playing.  It was and upbeat techno song.  Looking ahead, she could see flashing lights.  Rei had done her job well from what she could see.  Getting to the entrance to the huge courtyard, she could see her suspicions were correct.  Huge flora plants stood in various places, a number of tables were set up in a large corner.  Flowers were scattered everywhere.  The people taking the tickets handed out multicolored leis. What caught Usagi's eye though was the large open space that was occupied by dancing, laughing people.  The lights she had seen from afar glistened off of the smooth stone floor and danced in the air.    It was like walking into a dream party on a Hawaiian island.  "Wow," she breathed staring at awe.  

                "Well, do ya wanna dance or something?" asked Duo.  Staring around at the decorations.  When Usagi nodded, he led her out onto the floor.  Their bodies began to move in sync as the moved to the beat.  Duo smiled, not only was she hot, Usagi was a good dancer.  It was amazing the way she countered every move he made.  He noticed some people had stopped to watch them and decided to pick it up a notch, hoping that Usagi would be able to keep up.  When she did, Duo wondered where she learned how to dance.  He had learned by dodging bullets, literally.  It came in handy, especially at times like now, to help him get chicks.  Most girls find it amusing that he could twist his body in so many ways.  

                When the song ended, he focused on Usagi's face.  It was slightly flushed from the work out.  "Now, where did you learn to do that?" ha asked his earlier thought question.  

                "Yoma chasing you all the time can get you to move in way you never have before.  Where do you I think is more of a question," she stated in reply. Looking up into his eyes.  

                He was about to tell her, when he remembered that the way he learned wasn't something everyone wanted to know.  "Sorry babe, I wouldn't wanna give away my secret now, would I."

                Faking a hurt look, Usagi tried another approach.  "You can tell me, right D-chan?" She then gave him the puppy eyes that so often made Mamoru give in to her.  

                "I'll tell you, but not here.  Too many unwanted listeners," said Duo.  He then wrapped his arms around her waist.  His heart began to race when she snuggled closer to him and put his arms around his neck.  Resting her head on his shoulder, Usagi sighed contentedly.  They swayed gently to the beat of the song, which happened to be a slow love song.  At that moment, Duo felt like he never wanted to let her go.  For once Duo felt like he was in the right place.  He felt like he belonged.

                Relena had been more than pleased with the way the decorum for the dance looked.  Rei had done a wonderful job, and she felt that she owed her new friend something.  What to give her though was beyond Relena.  Looking around, she was again in awe of the exotic beauty that Rei had designed.  She looked at Heero standing in front of her.  He hadn't said more than two words to her tonight, but with one thought of the cold boy filled Relena with a warm giddy feeling.  She wondered what he thought about her.  It hurt the way that he so easily ignored her.

                Heero noticed her staring and turned slightly.  Relena looked pretty in her white dress.  True, she wasn't as pretty as other girls, but there was an inner glow to Relena, that attracted Heero to her.  There was a quiet confidence to her that seemed to radiate to the air around her.  He hated himself for being so distant.  If he allowed her to get close to him though, his enemies could use that against him too easily.  He didn't want to put her in that kind of danger.   Looking at her, he could see the hurt look in her eyes.  That look ripped through his heart.  

Was breaking her heart worse then putting her in danger?

                Relena tugging gently on his sleeve startled Heero out of his thoughts.  Looking down at her, he waited to here what she wanted.

                "Heero, would you like to dance?"  asked Relena.  The DJ had put on a slow song, and people were breaking off into couples.  When he silently nodded, Relena smiled and walked onto the dance floor.  Heero suddenly felt awkward.  He had never done anything remotely close to this, and it bothered him.  He looked out of the corner of his eye to see what to do.  Mimicking the couple next to him, he put his arms around her waist.  When she put her arms around his neck, he relaxed in the fact that she didn't say anything that he was doing wrong.  She smiled up at him happily as they swayed to the music.  For a moment, he forgot who he was, and about what could happen to this girl if he wasn't careful.  

                Duo stared past Usagi's head in a trance like state.  What he saw brought him back to reality.  "Heero?!" he almost yelled.  There, right in front of him was Mr. Perfect Solider dancing with Relena Peacecraft!  "Now I know I'm dreaming…" he muttered.  Usagi turned her head to see what he was talking about.  

                Letting go of Usagi, Duo strode over to the dancing couple.  "Now, this is something I never imagined!" joked the braided boy.  

                "Omae o korosu," stated Heero coldly.  Relena merely smiled at the braided boy.  

                "Duo-kun, why don't we just leave them alone," scolded Usagi.  She was curious about the two dancing before her, but not curious enough to get her head blown off.  

                Duo frowned.    He wanted to know if Heero had finally found a girl that would get him out of his shell.  He knew that he cared for Relena.  He was after all Heero's best friend, or the closest thing to one, and if best friends couldn't see whom the other cared about, then they weren't as close as they thought.  

                Duo didn't pursue the subject though.  Instead, he resumed dancing with Usagi.  He again took comfort in her slim body so close to his.  "Hey you want some punch" he asked when the song ended.  

                "Hai, punch would be good," said Usagi, pretending to pant.  Duo smiled at her then led her off to the punch bowl.  She waited off to the side while he went off to get the punch.  While she was waiting, she spotted Quatre.  "Hey Quatre-kun!" she called. 

                Looking up, Quatre saw Usagi waving to him and smiled.  He made his way over to the girl.  By the time he had dodged his way through the crowed, Duo was back at Usagi's side.  

                "Hey Quatre, how's it goin'?"  asked a cheerful Duo.  He had a big grin on his face that seemed almost permanent.  

                "It's good Duo.  You?"

                "Never been better!" was the reply.  Looking at the braided boy, Quatre couldn't call him a liar.  His grin seemed even wider than normal, if that was even possible.  Quatre was glad that Duo had found something that could make his life better.  Looking to Usagi, Quatre could see that she was happy too.  There was something else, though.  Looking into her eyes, there was a sadness that he couldn't explain.  

                "Is there something wring Quatre-kun?" asked Usagi with a worried expression.  Quatre blushed furiously.  He hadn't realized that his observations made him look like he was staring at Usagi.

                "Iie, Iie, I didn't mean to stare Usagi-san, I was just thinking," said Quatre, covering up his thoughts quickly.  Smiling Usagi nodded. 

Quatre looked around again at the wonderful decorations.  Seeing, his best friends unique hairstyle pop into view Quatre called him over.  Clinging to his hand was Rei.  Trowa nodded a greeting to the group and Rei gave a small smile.  Usagi however was barely keeping her smirk hidden.  She didn't do a good job at hiding it though since when Rei looked at her, she scowled.   Usagi winked at her friend, which had the effect of making Rei turn red with anger.  Her reaction made Usagi howl with laughter.  Sometimes Rei could be so much fun to mess with.  

                The three guys standing in a group with the two girls each raised an eyebrow.  None of them had a clue as to what had just happened.  After what seemed like a good five minutes, Usagi stopped laughing.  She still kept a giant smile on her face though.  Rei was just getting ready to drag the blonde girl off and smack the grin off her face when Relena came up, with Heero in tow.  

                Seeing the two girl's expressions, Relena asked, "Did I miss something?"  The three guys each gave her a dumbfounded shrug, Rei shook her head, and Usagi nodded.  Confused, Relena decided to drop the subject at Rei's expression.  "You did a great job getting everything set up here Rei-chan," she complimented.  

                "Thanks, I have a feeling that it wouldn't have come together though if you hadn't lent me the people who worked on setting things up though," replied Rei.  

                "It was no problem.  Besides, it was me who decided to have a dance for my school, I just wish that I could have been more help," said Relena. 

                "How about you both take credit for this whole thing so we can move on to a different topic," interrupted Usagi.  She knew Rei well enough to assume that she wouldn't take credit for the whole thing until the other person did, and if Usagi was right about Relena being the same way, this could go on for a very long time.  "I wonder if Haruka-chan will show up."

                "I don't know, I didn't think to ask her, d did you?" asked Rei.  Usagi shook her head.  "She probably won't.  I have a feeling that Mirchu-chan was the one who dragged her to these type of things."

                "Wu-man is the same way, he wont come to these things unless he gets dragged," offered Duo.  He was beginning to get bored with the conversation.  Listening to the upbeat music made him want to dance again, especially with Usagi.  

                Noticing the wistful look on Duo's face, Usagi decided to ask him if he wanted to dance again.  "Hey, I like this song, lets go dance."  The way that Duo smiled at her, she knew that she was right on target.  Taking her hand, Duo almost dragged her out to the floor.  She barely had enough time to yell a challenge at Rei, "Betcha can't dance like we can!"  

                Rei, not to be out done by Usagi, looked to Trowa.  He nodded and she took his hand and led him out to the dance floor.  Trowa wasn't normally the type who would end up dancing in the middle of a huge crowd, but for Rei, he'd do it.  The problem is, he didn't know how good he was.  He hoped that he would do well enough to impress Rei.  

                Usagi and Duo had already started to dance by the time that Rei and Trowa had made their way through the crowd on the dance floor.  Rei watched in awe as the couple moved in sync with each other.  She never knew that Usagi could do that.  It was too bad that she already he a boyfriend back home.  If she wasn't seeing Mamoru, Duo would be the perfect boyfriend for her.  Smiling at Trowa, Rei began to dance.  They did well she thought, neither of them stepped on each other's toes or anything.  She knew the came nowhere close to matching each other like Duo and Usagi, but she still felt like they were doing a good job.  Soon, Rei lost herself in the music.  

                After a while of watching her two new friends dance with the two gundam pilots, Relena decided that since most people who where coming to the dance had arrived, she would make the speech she had written.  She hoped that she would bore anyone, but she felt it necessary.  Making her way to the platform where the D.J. was currently playing the music, Relena straightened out her gown.  She didn't like the idea of not being behind a podium, but the platform was the only area with a microphone.  Walking up to the D.J., she told him that she wanted to make an announcement after this song was done.  Nodding to her, the D.J. moved off to the side a little bit.  He moved completely out of the way once he had removed the Cd that had been playing.  

                Taking a deep breath, Relena started her speech.  "Good evening, I would like to begin to thank you all for coming out tonight to the first annual Welcome Back Dance at the Peacecraft Academy," she waited for the cheers to die down.  "I will try to make this quick, but I think that we all need to recognize Miss Rei Hino for making this possible.  Without her, this dance would not have been possible.  Why don't you give us a wave so everyone will know who you are Rei," again Relena waited, first for Rei to make her presence known, and then for polite cheering to stop.  "Well, anyway…" she got no further.  There was a blinding flash of light and a giant boom that took place.  Once the flash died down, everyone looked the direction that it had occurred.  Relena was horror struck at the sight of the nearest building, on the second highest story, there were flames engulfing a window and spreading out to other areas of the building.  It took her a second to get her bearings straight, but when she did, she realized that the building was a dormitory.  '_No!_' she thought.  '_People are still inside there.' _The sound of cruel laughter echoed in her mind.  Looking around franticly, she saw the owner of the laughter was a male he looked grotesquely pale and his eyes were a burning red.  '_Wait a second, red?!'  _"A yoma?!" she yelled.  

                Heero got to Relena quickly and tried to drag her from her place on the platform.  She didn't budge.  All she did was stare there in horror.  "Relena we have to move!" he yelled at her.  That seemed to break her trance since she followed him to a safer spot.  

                Heero looked at Relena and saw the worry and fear in her eyes.  Looking back at the floating figure, he couldn't blame her really.  He just didn't show it.  The only reason that he was the "perfect solider" was because he could hide his emotions.  He was forced to since he was afraid that his enemies would find his weakness and use it against him.  Heero knew that what he did hurt people, but he would rather hurt them himself instead of having some one else hurt them.  

                When the burst of light and the blast occurred, Usagi knew what was happening.  It had happened so many times to her in the past.  She wished that they would leave her alone.  '_Damn yoma, damn them to hell,' _she thought bitterly.  She could feel Duo's body tense beside her at the shock of seeing the building burning.  '_I was having a good time too,'_ she thought sadly.  Slipping away as quietly as possible, Usagi mad her way over to where she had last seen Rei.  She knew that this yoma had come for the Sailor Senshi.  So, she figured maybe Rei knew a way to defeat this thing without becoming one.  After all, last time Rei defeated Madeline with some chanting.  '_Ya. And left her wiped out.  This guy looks a lot stronger than Madeline.'_ Finally she made it over to where Rei was standing.  

                "Rei-chan, you know it came here for us, we have do something!" she panted.  Moving through a crowd of panicking people was not exactly easy.  

                "Thank you captain obvious," retorted Rei.  The next thing Usagi knew, Rei was pulling Usagi by the arm over to more wooded area.  When they got over there, Usagi saw that in Rei's other hand was her henshin stick.  

                "What are you going to do with that beat the yoma to death?  We can't transform remember?!" asked Usagi hysterically.  

                "You might be right, and you might be wrong, when I defeated Madeline, her spirit divided into three parts and a different one went to each of us, The two that went to Haruka and me went inside our henshin sticks, the one that went to you went inside your brooch," explained Rei in a breath.  

                "So are you saying we can transform?" asked Usagi confused.

                "I don't know, but what would be the harm in trying?" Rei answered with a question. 

                "Right then, here goes nothing," taking out her brooch, Usagi held it up and yelled in a voice that was determined.  "Moon eternal make-up!"  Much to her delight and relief, the familiar feeling of her street clothes being burned away and replaced by her fuku began to take place.  A white light surrounded her and she felt the wings spring from her back.  When the sequence ended, in the place of Usagi stood Eternal Sailor Moon.  She looked to her friend and yelped, Rei had transformed into her Super Sailor Mars form, but for some reason she was glowing a faint red.  "Mars your glowing!" she called.

                Looking at her companion, Mars saw that Sailor Moon was glowing in a whit light.  "You too, I guess it's from Madeline's energy," she reasoned.  "Now, lets go kick some yoma butt."  She then began running in the direction that the male yoma was still floating and laughing like a mad man.  Running after her, Sailor Moon felt s small shiver run down her spine, '_I had hoped that this fighting business would have been over with after the destruction of Chaos.' _ 

                A number of people had seen the two strangely out fitted girls running in the direction of the burning building and the yoma.  Only four people knew who they were.  Looking at each other from their positions, they each nodded and began to head in the same direction.  Part way over to the scene, Heero thought about Relena.  Heading back, he made eye contact with Trowa and the taller boy nodded.  He then continued to make his way back.  He had to protect Relena.  She was his mission and he truly cared about her.  If that yoma came anywhere near her he would have a hell of a fight ahead of him.  

                The two Sailor Senshi had finally gotten to the area directly under the yoma.  Before they could call out a greeting though, he turned to them.  With a flick of his hand, they were incased in green glowing balls of energy.  The each tried to escape, but they soon figured out that even the slightest move caused the force fields around them to shoot an energy around them that felt painfully like being shocked by electricity.  "So glad you could join me, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars.  Now we just have to wait for your friend and we can be off.  You know, it disappoints me that you allowed your selves to be captured so easily.  I was hoping that you would have proven more of a challenge, but no," and so he continued to ramble on for some time.  Neither of the Senshi listened much since they were slightly occupied with their prisons and trying to escape from them.  

                "I can't move," growled Mars.  

                "Me neither!" whined Moon.  

                "Where is you friend Uranus?  I'm going to miss my deadline!  Oh bother, might as well go.  Master won't be happy, but she won't be terribly angry either.  With that, the yoma waved his hand and the three floating people disappeared just as three ruining humans arrived at the scene.  

                Duo stared in horror up at the sky.  The one girl that he truly cared about had just disappeared into thin air.  He dropped to his knees in disbelief and grief.  His heart knew what had just happened, but his mind seemed to refuse to grasp it.  Usagi had just disappeared from his life, and he didn't know if she would ever return.  He began to repeat no over and over again.  Dropping to his knees, his whole body was shaking.  He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Quatre's sympathetic face.  He tried to smile at him, but his friend was really no comfort, the only comfort to him would be to have Usagi back in his arms, back in the safety of the world around him.  _'Safety, ya right.' _He thought.

                He heard another set of footsteps running to where the group of three was.  "**_Shit!"_** he heard off to his right.  The voice was deep, but feminine.  Looking through tear-blurred eyes, he saw Haruka Glaring at the sky above her.  She didn't cry, or even mutter another word, but looking at her face, Duo was comforted at her face.  From the way that her jaw was set, to the angry glint of steel that was now burning in her eyes, Duo knew that who ever had caused this would have a lot of hell to pay.  **_A lot_** of hell. 


	15. Through the Mists

Tears O f Hope 

Chapter 15:

Akina's Notes:  Gomen ne minna for not getting this out sooner.  I have been so busy lately that it's not even funny. I went on Vacation then the day after I got back, I had to go to band camp (yes, I am in the school marching band), which has taken up all of my free time the past two weeks.  And, now school has started.   Thank You to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it!  Well, thanks for being patient! On with the story

            Usagi awoke to a number of aches and pains in her body.  She groaned involuntarily and opened her left eye slightly.  All around her she could see a sort of hazy fog.  She opened her eyes a bit more to taken in the full view.  Usagi drew in a short breath as she recognized that she was at the Time Gate.  Craning her neck she saw the shattered remains of the once majestic door that Pluto had guarded.  Yes, this was the very place that she had traveled to the future from only it was so different.  Instead of a foggy blue tinted mist, everything had gotten hazy and denser looking, even gloomy.  Yoma walked about in masses, all of them had sullen looks on their faces.  The few that seemed to have any energy at all were fighting each other or ordering the weaker around.  '_What horrible creature could cause even the yoma to look like this?'_

            Usagi tried to sit up to get a better view of her hellish surroundings, but before she even lifted her shoulders of the ground, a screaming pain that ran rampant throughout her body greeted her.  After a second attempt with no better outcome, she decided to lie still.  She heard a groan from behind her.  Usagi tried as best she could to see who it was, but with searing pain ripping through her body every time she tried to move too much, it wasn't possible to even catch a glimpse of whomever, or whatever, was making the faint sound behind her was.  

            A pompous face popped into Usagi's line of vision.  A face she recognized as her captor.  She narrowed her eyes as the ghostly man continued to make his way to where she lay on the cloudlike ground.  "Well, looks like our other guest has finally decide to wake up and grace us with her presence," came his sniveling voice.

            Usagi glared at him and clenched her teeth, hoping to look more threatening then she felt.  Her attempt must have failed utterly since the yoma smirked at her.  "Well, I guess you'll be wanting to meet the mistress, then."  His voice was amused and sickeningly drippy.  "She has after all, been wanting to meet you the most."  With a wave of his hand, Usagi was up off the ground and trailing after the yoma's retreating form.    Usagi's heart began to beat more quickly as she neared the destination point.  Never has she felt so helpless.  So many times had she met up with yoma, but none of them had managed to keep her in such a helpless state for so long.  An involuntary sob escaped her lips as her fear rose.  

            Finally, after what seemed like forever of aimless floating, Usagi came to a halt before a large throne-like chair.  It seemed to be carved out of the same cloudlike substance that made up the ground.  She could make a shrunken figure in the great chair, but that was all she saw, a figure.  Abruptly, the yoma minion stopped and whatever force that seemed to have been pulling Usagi followed suit.  Something in the air made her blood run cold.  

            "Hello, my pet.  So glad to see you could join us."  The grating sound of the voice of the dark figure gave Usagi goose bumps.  It was like listening to nails on a chalkboard.  "You're the last of your little group to arrive at my, shall we say, counsel."  

            Puzzled, Usagi looked around her to try to catch a glimpse of her friends.  She couldn't find a face she recognized.  With a look of utter confusion on her face, Usagi said, "I don't understand."

            "Oh, but you should.  I had hoped you might recognize them, but I guess not.  Not even you can't even find your dear prince."

            This statement only managed to confuse poor Usagi more.  Looking around, she found that she now had free range of motion.  Seeing no friendly face Usagi looked around again.  Her eyes landed on the yoma minion.  Black hair, dark eyes.  Usagi tried to picture what this man once might have looked like.  With skin that was still alive and healthy and if his check bones where no longer sunken in, he might have looked like someone.  With radiant midnight eyes still alive with light, he might have looked like, "Mamo-chan?"  Usagi's voice was barely above a whisper, but the figure had heard it.  The male yoma turned to face Usagi, a look that might have been interpreted as pain crossed his face, but only for a moment.  Usagi wasn't even sure she had seen it.  "No, no, no.  It can't be!  How did he get like this?  What did you do to him you **_bitch?!" _** By the time she was finished, Usagi have rivers of tears flowing down her face and her voice had gone hoarse with her rampant emotions.  Painful sobs racked her body.  

            "Now, now my pet.  No need to get upset.  You'll only make it more difficult.  I only helped him."  

Usagi glared at the shrouded woman.  "Helped him?  **_Helped him?! _** You killed him!  How can you call that helping him?  You destroyed his life, his destiny!  And you say you helped him."  Usagi laughed bitterly.  "You are more demented then this world you have created."

A set of what appeared to be eyes flashed an angry red.  The color quickly subsided tough, and the voice, which would have been calming had it not been a murderer, resumed speaking.  "It is not I who be demented, but the humans you so much love.  They believe that love can bring them all that they have wanted.  But, tell me, how can something so fickle bring them so much happiness.  No, it really only buys them pain, suffering.  Only a select few ever feel true happiness.  The only thing that can make anyone truly happy is power.  Burn those who would burn you before they have a chance."

"What about the people who are powerless, just leave them out to die?  They have no worth at…"

"Their lives are frivolous.  If they are not powerful enough to defend themselves, the do not need to live."

"How can you forsake them?  They probably never even did anything to you."

**"ENOUGH!" **Again, Usagi saw a set of red burning orbs.  "I will no longer play these games with you.  I offer you a choice, Join me and become a member of my army, or die trying to resist my temptations."

"You can offer me no temptations.  Your army has no appeal to me."

"Very well then.  You, my pet, have just spoken your words of doom."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N.:  I know, it's short.  I've been really busy with school and marching band, and I wanted to get something out for you all.  Besides, I haven't really decided where I want to go from there.  Well, Please review!  I always love reading what people have to say!  Thanks!


End file.
